Kagome's Diary
by cheekylips
Summary: This is my account of how Inuyasha and Kagome got together through a diary of Kagome! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first Inuyasha Fanfic, so I'm sorry if it really bites.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

25 of July, 10:45

Well I really don't know what to write in this Diary so I'm just going to start with an intro about myself. My name is Kagome. I'm fifteen and I have a little brother named Souta and I live with my grandpa and mother.

I won't go into my father so you'll have to put up with that.

My best friend name is Sango and, well, how do I put this… she isn't from my time in fact she is from feudal Japan. Most of my friends are from Feudal Japan. Like Shippo, Miroku, Kaede and last but not least Inuyasha.

Did I forget to mention that I am the reincarnation of Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend, Kikyo? Well I am. That may sound weird but it is the truth.

I'm here in my bedroom writing in you at the moment and I feel really relaxed for once. I just finished one of my exams, had my favourite dinner and had a nice bath, which I'm still not dressed from. I thought I may as well start this thing. Plus I feel really happy because I just got the computer that I have been wanting for ages, so I'll be able to talk to my friends online. Yay for me!

Cold shivers down my spine. Ever get that feeling that someone is watching you? I got that feeling right now and it's creeping me out because I'm still in my towel with nothing else on.

Well…

Opps, pen just went across the page from someone tapping on my window. I wonder who it is.

OMG its Inuyasha! I'm in a fricking towel! HOW EMBARRSSING!

I better go sort this out. And fast!

Love Kagome

Later

Glad that's all sorted out. I'm going to feudal Japan tomorrow and Grandpa has to say that I'm going to visit my sick cousin for a few days. At least his not making up diseases. He got to run out of diseases some time this year.

Any way, after I closed you, I made sure that my towel was secure around me then I quickly moved around my school bag, which I had carelessly dumped on the floor, and flung opened my window.

"What are you doing here?" I shrieked

Inuyasha folded his arms before saying (indignantly, of course), "I want to start the search for the jewel shards again,"

I sighed and forgot that I had a towel around me for a moment, "If you must know, I had an exam on today so I had to study for it," Then I folded my arms.

"Never mind your exams; we have to worry about the jewel shards and Naraku," Inuyasha then looked at me with curiosity, "Why are you just wearing a towel?"

I looked down and freaked because I remembered that I was just wearing a towel, "Oh god!" I screamed before I slammed the window in Inuyasha's face and then I panicked again because I knew Inuyasha would be angry with me so I reached over and opened the window again. Inuyasha was rubbing his nose, and if looks could kill then I would have been dead, "Sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean it, I just panicked,"

"Doesn't mean that you should slam the window on my nose,"

"You would do the same!"

"I'm not a girl," He had me there but I wasn't going to admit that so I invited him in. He looked around and spotted my new computer, "What's that?"

I followed his gaze, "Oh my new computer," I looked proudly at it.

"What's a computer?"

"I don't know how to explain it," He just looked at me.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" I cringed at that moment and wished the floor would open up and swallow me up, "I will when you stand outside,"

So he moved, slowly, outside the door and I got dressed. I then called him back in, but he didn't come so I went outside and there he was talking to my brother.

"Are you hungry Inuyasha?" I asked

"A little bit, got any thing to eat?" Inuyasha looked hopeful

"Why would I ask you if you were hungry if we had nothing to eat," I said raising my eyebrow.

He looked at me and folded his arms, "I don't know, maybe because you're you,"

I almost growled but I remembered my manners then Souta had to go and ruin it, "When are you two going to start dating?"

I turned on him and almost hit him. I DO NOT LOVE INUYASHA! How many times do I have to say that to people? Well I don't really deny it because no one would ask me! Besides he wouldn't like me, he in love with Kikyo. He does protect me when I'm in trouble and he did try and kill Kouga when Kouga said that he loved me, but that was just because they need me to help find the jewel shards.

"SOUTA!" I screamed and he kinda grabbed the cat and ran so I turned back to Inu-Yasha, "Sorry about that, he's such a little weasel some times,"

"I see, so where's that food?" I just about fell over. I guess he's used to everyone saying that he's in love with me when he isn't.

So being the lovely and nice person that I am, I led the way to the kitchen and fed him. He wolfed it down like the dog demon that he is. It was gone in like five seconds.

"I guess that you are really hungry," I said sitting down at the table across from Inuyasha.

"I am," Then he went back to stuffing his face.

I looked on and wondered what it would be like to go out on a date with Inuyasha. I guess you could date him in Feudal Japan, no one would care there. We could walk down the lane and hold hands and no one would even turn an eye at us. Wait why am I talking about dating Inuyasha? I don't even like him. In that way of course.

Then he asked, "So are you coming or not?"

"Yes I am, but we'll leave tomorrow that way I can say bye to my mom and grandpa. At least I can tell him not to make up a disease," I cringed at the time when he made up a disease when he couldn't think of a disease.

"Alright we'll leave tomorrow, but first thing," He looked at me strangely, "Right?"

I sighed, "Yes alright, come on," I got up and put the ten thousand dishes that Inuyasha used in the sink, "Let's go to bed,"

Inuyasha followed me to my bedroom and stood in the middle of the floor. I asked him whether or not if he wanted a blanket but he said no, it would just take more time to pack up in the morning and that he'll just sleep on the floor. I looked at him evilly and said, "Inuyasha, sit boy!"

And he fell to the ground, "WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT!"

I laughed and climbed onto my bed after stepping over Inuyasha.

So that's where I am now, sitting in my bed listening to the wind and Inu-Yasha's breathing, which I must say is rather calming.

It feels good to be in my own bed it gets really, I don't know, annoying? To sleep on the ground but wait I love sleeping under the stars when I know that Inuyasha's watching over me.

I don't know if I'm going to take you with me, I might.

Inuyasha looks totally cute sleeping and he looks pretty warm…

Ahhh! Thoughts in my head! Thoughts in my head! Get them out! He doesn't love you! Mustn't think the unspeakable! That's better; they're gone now. Thank Buddha.

Well I'm beat, I better go to sleep I've got an early start tomorrow.

Love Kagome

What do you think? Please review it.

I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in there and if you do find any please tell me.

Lots of Love,

Cheekylips


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

26 of July

Okay so I took you with me, but if Inuyasha can take the Tetsusaiga then I can take a small diary can't I? Of course I can.

So anyway, Inuyasha tried to wake me up at four thirty (FOUR THIRTY!) to get ready. Apparently I told him to sit and then he got kind of angry at me and started to pack stuff up for me himself. So when I woke up there was Inuyasha sitting there on the window ledge watching the sun rise. I thought it was so sweet until I checked my bag. Do you what was in there? Food. That's what was in there, so I hissed at him for a while then went searching for various items other than food to put in my bag. Thank god he hadn't gone into my personal stuff, how embarrassing would that be? How would I explain my 'Visitors' to Inuyasha?

Inuyasha sat there for a while watching me go through my stuff, finding schoolbooks, clean underwear (which I hid very well), beauty crud, and deodorant. Hey, a girl can get quite smelly in feudal Japan.

So after finding the 'various' items I hissed words at him once more which made him 'Humph' at me a couple of times. Then I got tired of hissing and said thank you for being thoughtful. Inuyasha then looked at me a way that he had never looked at me before and opened his mouth.

"I wanted some food from this time, it's good," That time I did fall over: I fell over my bag.

"You jerk!" I yelled then I quickly covered my mouth as I knew that I had just woken up my family. I cringed and Inuyasha laughed at me so I glared at him and stomped down stairs for breakfast.

Then I remembered something: I had to go to school today to get my results for my test! So I squealed for a bit then I ran back upstairs to my room, pushed Inuyasha out of the door and got into my school uniform then ran out the door. I said a quick goodbye to Inuyasha and I said that he could either wait for me or go back to Feudal Japan and wait for me there, and then I scrambled out the door and just made it into the school doors before they closed.

A-! Yes! I passed. Only five more to go!

Anyway, I got home and there was Inuyasha sitting there on my bed waiting for me. I thought that it was really sweet.

"You ready to go now?" Inuyasha snapped at me

"Yes, I am," I sighed, not so much as a 'How was your day?' or 'What did you get?' Nope I get a 'You ready to go now?'

So he pulled me down the stairs and stomped past the lounge room where my family was sitting, I said a quick goodbye to them, promising to study while in Feudal Japan before Inuyasha pushed (That's right: PUSHED!) me down the well. So I was back in Feudal Japan with the jewel shards, friends and loads of people trying to kill me, plus one who loves me and who wants to make me his mate (Not mentioning any names, Kouga). How delightfully fun is that!

Anyway once we were there we found the Sango and Shippo pulling Miroku away from the women in the village. Inuyasha found a solution to that problem: Hit Miroku over the head.

My hero. (Sarcasm)

Miroku yelled for a bit and rubbed the back of his head so I yelled "Lecher!" and grabbed Sango and showed her you! She thought that a diary covered with little fake jewels was really pretty. I was rather proud of that. Shippo soon discovered where Sango and I were and said that Inuyasha and Miroku were yelling at each other and it was giving him a headache so he thought he could come over here and talk to us. I have recorded our conversation:

Me: So how was it without me?

Shippo: Very boring, we had nothing to do.

Me: Sorry I had an exam that I had to do.

Sango: All done with exams now?

Me: Almost, just five more to do. (Sango and Shippo look at me weirdly)

Me: WHAT?

Shippo and Sango: Nothing.

We sat there quietly for a bit.

Shippo: Do you know that Inuyasha sat by the well all the time, a sure sign that he loves you.

-Inuyasha joins the conversation-

Inuyasha: I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH KAGOME! I was just anxious to get back onto our quest, that's all.

Shippo: Of course. –Snigger-

-Inuyasha picks up Shippo, whirls him a couple of times before throwing him into the forest-

I closed my eyes with annoyance and said "Inuyasha, sit!" To which he fell to the ground. I love that spell sometimes; thank you Kaede!

"WHEN WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT!" He yelled at me

"When learn not to hurt Shippo and when hell freezes over," I said kneeling down beside him, "Is that so hard?"

"I can do the 'hell freezing over' bit but I won't stop being mean to Shippo," He retorted

"Well then I guess I won't be stopping my part either!" I helped Inuyasha up and started to talk to Sango again. Shippo came back half an hour later holding his head.

I sprung to Shippo's side and gave a dirty look to Inuyasha who just turned his head at me.

Sango and Miroku watched, amused, from the sidelines. Sango eye brow was raised at me and Miroku looked all knowingly at us. Stupid look it you ask me. If I had a shot gun just then I would have blown Inuyasha's head off and Miroku's look off. Then I would have threatened Sango with it. That'll show them!

See I can take care of myself. Occasionally. Okay when I have to.

While imaging all the different kinds of stuff that I could do with a shot gun, I sensed a jewel shard coming closer.

"Inuyasha!" I screamed, "A jewel shard is coming, and it's coming fast!"

Inuyasha stood up and looked in the direction of which I was pointing to. Then I sensed two more, "There's two more coming along with it," I yelled

Inuyasha then bared his teeth and growled, "Kouga,"

"Oh god, I hope he doesn't come and try make me his mate again!" I groaned at that thought.

Sango looked at me, amused and she started to laugh.

"IT IS NOT FUNNY!" I yelled

"I think it is," She said still laughing at me.

Miroku started laughing as well.

I folded my arms in annoyance and said, "I can go straight back down that well if in wanted to,"

That shut them up.

Kouga stopped a few meters away from Inuyasha and said, "I am not here for a battle; I simply need some herbs for my brothers,"

"Why don't you go somewhere else!" Inuyasha spat

"Because this is the only place where they grow," Kouga retorted

Inuyasha stepped closer to Kouga and I stepped in between them before a fight could happen, "Inuyasha, let him pick the herbs, Kouga after your done you are to leave straight away, kay?" (I'm a peacekeeper!)

Kouga thought about it for a moment before saying, "Whatever you say," Then he walked into the forest and we didn't see him again, but I could sense the jewel shards near by somewhere. Inuyasha suck with me the whole time so that Kouga could take me away again. It felt good to be protected. I felt loved.

That was pretty much it for today. Other than that nothing else exciting happened today. So I'm sitting here in the hot springs while Sango and Kilala splash each other with water. I'm trying not to get you wet, which is kind of hard but really amusing for Sango and Kilala.

Mmmm, Kaede has dinner ready, I better go before Inuyasha and Miroku eat it all on us.

Love Kagome

* * *

Thank you to all those who reviewed my story. I'll have the next one out within a few days.

Cheekylips


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all those who reviewed my story! Sorry I didn't say this in the last chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

28 of July

I think today really, really sucked! I was on the beach, seagulls flying around, crying their cute and annoying little cries. I felt really good to not have to worry about anything. Sango and I had sent Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo on a little fake quest to find us some purple leaved plants for medicine, so we could sunbake in our underwear without being disturbed by the boys, especially by Miroku, that pervert.

Anyway, it took them precisely five hours to figure out that it was a fake plant. By that time they were hungry, cranky, tired and pissed off.

Five hours in the sun without sunscreen is a very stupid thing to do since it was like 50 gazillion degrees outside and the sun was on **FULL BLAST**!

I'm dead serious, when the boys came back they had pissed off looked on their face but that all changed when they seen us standing there trying to cool down.

Inuyasha looked scared for a moment, saying, "Kagome, what happened to your face," He lifted up his finger and pointed to my face.

I narrowed my eyes, "I'm sunburnt you jerk! You don't have to point it out!"

Sango lightly touched her skin and winced, "My skin feels like it's on fire,"

"We need Aloe Vera cream, Shippo can you please get it out from my bag?" Shippo bounded over to my bag to find the cream.

I have Aloe Vera cream in my bag but no sunscreen, what's wrong with me? I'm not usually this careless.

I just hope that I tan instead of peeling.

Miroku came out of the blue and said, "Sango, I'll rub that on for you," while having a sly smile on his perverted face. Lecher!

I looked at Sango and saw something in her eyes. Was it anger? Or hope? Some emotion like that but she screamed, "BACK OFF YOU LECHER!" And then she pegged a huge rock at him. It hit him hard too.

Sango and I walked into the forest to find a cold lake where we could wash off the sand and cool our skin before we put on the cream.

After a long day in the sun, the cool water felt really good against my skin and with the delightfully cool cream which was coming next my skin was going to feel really good apart from being burnt of course.

I opened my eyes to find Sango looking up at the heavens.

"I hope Inuyasha and Miroku don't see us," I said trying to start a conversation.

Sango looked over at me, her thin eyebrows raised, "Do you want him to see?"

"Who?" Even though I had a good idea who she was talking about.

"Inuyasha,"

I groaned and leaned back, "No. I don't want him to see me naked,"

"Are you sure?"

"Sango…" I warned

"Alright, alright," She laughed, "I've never known someone to be so protective about their feelings before,"

"I could say the same to you,"

She looked sharply at me and I started to stutter, "Well, I mean, it's, um, no secret that, well don't offended by this, but um, I think that you have a crush on Miroku," I said the last part quickly

Sango stood up, "I do not!"

"I'm just saying that you look like you do," I stood up as well

"Well don't!"

Then we heard something move about in the bushes. We both screamed. Inuyasha and Miroku came running. Inuyasha had Tetsusaiga out ready to use.

"What's wrong!" Inuyasha yelled coming into the clearing, where our cloths were lying.

Miroku and Inuyasha stopped for a moment and looked us up and down. Sango and I realised that we were naked!

We both screamed again and pegged rocks at Miroku and Inuyasha while grabbing our towel and trying to pull it around us. This is really hard, considering we were doing two things at once.

After being hit with 10 million rocks, they finally got the message that we wanted them to leave and they ran away like the perverts that they are.

I breathed hard. I couldn't believe it: Inuyasha (and Miroku) had seen me naked. Well he (they) had seen me naked a few times before but that's when it really hit me: Inuyasha (and Miroku) had seen me naked!

After rubbing the cream into our skin and getting dressed, Sango and I apologized to each other and agreed that we wouldn't speak to Miroku or Inuyasha until they apologized to us.

After a few hours of walking in silence (Miroku and Inuyasha tried to talk to us but we refused to talk to them) I thought that it was really our fault that they saw us naked in the first place as we screamed and they came running to protect us.

I pulled Sango aside and told her that and she agreed with me about it. Sango said that we should go apologize to Inuyasha and Miroku.

So I went to see Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," I said quietly, "Can I talk to you?"

"So you're talking to me now?" he said scornfully

I felt hurt, "I wanted to say that I'm sorry and that it was our fault that you guys seen us naked," I said quietly, emotions tugging my heart, "You two had only heard us scream and thought that we were only in danger and came to help us,"

Inuyasha stuck his nose up, "I know,"

I looked at him for a while before he stuck out his hand (or paw, whatever you want to call it), and said, "Friends?"

I took his hand, "Friends,"

I smiled at him and he smiled back, even if it was a small tiny smile, I still got a smile from the un-smiling machine.

Suddenly he lifted up his head and sniffed the air, "Demons," he whispered

Damn, I thought, just when we were starting to connect.

He pushed me behind him.

"Skin," I said, "Mind my skin,"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at me and pulled out the Tetsusaiga, "Move now! There are a lot of them,"

"Inuyasha, I can sense a jewel shard coming," I said to him, he pushed me gently towards the others. I ran to where Sango, Miroku and Shippo were standing.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked me

"Inuyasha said that it was demons and I can sense a jewel shard coming as well," I answered

There were loud screeches coming from everywhere. The screeches were really high pitched. Suddenly small, dark figures came up all around us.

"They've surrounded us!" Miroku yelled. Way to state the obvious Miroku! But I wasn't going say that at the time.

The demons were knee high, pure black with red, glowing eyes. They had two, long antennas coming out of their fugly heads.

One of them stepped forward, "Give us the jewel shards,"

I stepped back from the little things, which were slowly coming towards us.

Inuyasha just spat, "Go find your own,"

"We have, now we want your's," They all took a huge (for them) step forward towards us.

Inuyasha raised his Tetsusaiga and swung it at the demons, killing a few. That's when they all dived at us.

Inuyasha swung his sword at them, Miroku used his stick and Sango used her boomerang (A/N anyone know what those two things are called?) and Kilala helped by swiping at them with his paws.

Shippo stayed on my shoulders and I got out my bow and arrows. I didn't know which one to get so I just let go of the arrow and hoped that it got one of those ugly little demons.

Inuyasha was doing great. He was jumping around swinging his sword trying to kill as many as he could. He came over near me to help but saw that I was doing a fabulous job of killing, so he helped out Sango, Miroku, and Kilala but stayed close to me just in case.

Shippo was helping me out by saying which ones were coming closer to me. Out of the blue one of the demons managed to get by Shippo and Inuyasha's gaze and took a swung at my lower stomach. And he got me too. I have two long scratches across my belly.

I was about to shoot it when Inuyasha came over and sliced it with Tetsusaiga. I smiled at him as my blood ran down my stomach. I didn't worry about it until the battle was over.

"Thanks Inuyasha," I said before taking another shot at the demons.

This kind of fighting went on for another ten minutes, before the demons decided to retreat from the battle.

I gave a strangled cheer as they ran but not before Inuyasha stepped in front of the leader of the group.

"You said something about finding your own jewel shards?" Inuyasha said, "Hand them over,"

The demon narrowed its eyes, "Never," and it took a swipe at Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave one slice of the Tetsusaiga before the demon fell to the ground.

Inuyasha bent down and picked up a tiny jewel shard and threw it at me. "Only one, I thought that they would have more," He turned to me and said, "Here hold onto this," Before he walked over to a clearing then sat down.

I sat down where I was and held onto my stomach. It burned more than my sunburn. Sango was instantly at my side and she helped me up then took me over to my bag where all the bandages were.

"Sit down," she commanded me before she got out a huge bandage. She stopped for a moment and turned to Miroku and Inuyasha who had their backs turned. Sango then proceeded to lift up my school shirt and cleaned out my wound. She then wrapped it up all within five minutes. I thanked her and got up. The pain dulled as I stood there for a moment.

Miroku had gone over to Kilala with Sango and Shippo to check if he was alright. I slowly made my way over to Inuyasha to talk to him.

"Thanks for helping me," I said to Inuyasha

He turned to me and said, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, did you get hurt?"

"No, you're the only one who got hurt," Inuyasha said lying down and staring at the stars that had come out during the fight.

"I would lie down but it hurts too much," I said smiling

He snorted, "It would for you,"

I was about to say something when I remembered that Inuyasha had once had a huge hole in him plus various other cuts and bruises where as I only had two scratches across my stomach.

I almost winced at the pain Inuyasha had to be going through when they happened. I thought that mine where tough.

I smiled and slowly leaned back against the grass, "I suppose your right,"

It was a beautiful moment until:

"Kagome, you still look like a lobster," Inuyasha stated

I stood up, "You're going to sit for a week for that remark!" I walked away and helped Sango with dinner even though she said to leave it to her tonight, but I wanted to do something instead of just sitting around doing nothing.

So now, everyone is sleeping soundly, even though I have a feeling Inuyasha is awake, waiting for me to go to sleep. He doesn't know about my diary so I know his wondering what I'm doing up this late.

He is sometimes so sweet. Maybe I'll cut back his 'Sit' time from a week to five days? Yeh I'll do that for him.

So I can now say that I have a battle scar. Hoorah!

Anyway, I'm feeling really tired at the moment and my sunburnt skin needs to repair.

Love Kagome

(Note to self: Buy sunscreen and Aloe Vera Cream/Spray when I get back to my time)


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all those who reviewed my story! Luvs ya all!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

* * *

29 of July

Alright, I will admit it: Inuyasha is, in his own way, a hottie. There Sango I said it! I openly admit that Inuyasha is an incredibly good looking half demon. But that doesn't mean that I'm in love with Inuyasha, it just means I think that he is hot.

I mean, come on, I see him every time I come to Feudal Japan AND I have known him longer than Sango. Wouldn't you think that I would know by now if I love him or not. Mind you it would take a few years to find out that you love them. But when will that be? When we're old grannies! So nah! To you Sango! I have proven you wrong. If only I could find her and tell her all that.

Actually Sango is missing. So is Miroku. They've probably eloped, gotten married, made wild, passionate love and gotten Sango pregnant. I would be an adopted auntie then. Sango and I have discussed this. When one of us falls pregnant, the other one would be the adopted auntie, as the child wouldn't have an auntie in the first place.

I hope she does get pregnant. I want to be at her wedding! Also it would teach her not to keep secrets from me! I tell her everything. Well not everything, but mostly I do. All the juicy kind of stuff that a best friend should know.

Sorry I didn't tell you how all this started.

Well I was sitting against a rock, rubbing the cream into my skin for my sunburn then Sango comes over and asks if she can borrow some.

I told her not to be silly and that she is welcome to borrow any of it at any time.

"So how ling down you think that the sun burn will last?" Sango asked me as she lightly dabbed the cream into her skin.

"Depends, ours isn't too bad, a few days, maybe a week? I don't know, but it shouldn't be too long,"

Sango looked satisfied with my answer, "So when are you going back to your time?"

That was a very random question.

"Maybe in a few days. Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering that's all," She looked at me, "Inuyasha is going to miss you,"

"Enough about that!" I narrowed my eyes, "He doesn't like me,"

"You didn't say anything about that you don't like Inuyasha,"

"I don't like him!"

"But you think that he is cute,"

I went silent. I couldn't say that I didn't because that is really mean to say that he isn't considering that he was sitting a few meters away.

"I can't answer that right now!" I said then I walked off and Sango went somewhere that I do not know of. Miroku followed ten minutes afterwards.

So now I'm sitting on a rock, writing and thinking how sweet it would be if I could do kung fu moves like Inuyasha.

So admitted that I think Inuyasha's a cutie. Big deal!

Oh our search for the jewel shards. We're losing big time! Since our little win against those fugly little demons we're out of luck. On the plus side, when we're done with this mission, I know that I will have toned legs for the rest of my life! Yay!

Anyway since Kikyo gave all of our jewel shards to Naraku, we've had no luck in that department but it could be worse, we could have no jewel pieces.

Hmmm, Sango's back wait til I… OHMIGOSH! What happened to her?

Love Kagome

Later

This will slow down our journey for some time.

Story time!

Sango had gone to get some more water after our 'discussion' and Miroku had gone to find her because he thought that she had been out too long. Like hell they don't like each other! You can totally see it in their eyes when they look at each other. Anyway, Sango was walking along the road and she didn't realize that she had gone off the track so she fell down this huge downward cave.

Miroku, being the nice guy that he was, came along; following her footprints, and saw where she had gone.

Miroku asked if she was all right and she said that her ankle was hurt and that she was afraid that some of her ribs might be broken from the fall as she had landed on her side and her ankle had landed on a rock. Ouch!

Sango said that Miroku asked if she could stand but she had already tried but she couldn't because of the extreme pain from the fall. Miroku then looked around for a vine or something like that and found a really thick vine. So he tied the vine around a tree then around himself. Miroku climbed down the hole where Sango had fallen.

He told Sango to hold onto him and don't look down. He can be such a hero at times, like when he wants to be.

Then, Sango said, Miroku pulled both of them up but the vine was beginning to break from the weight of both of them. So Miroku said to Sango that she had to hold onto him with two hands so he could grab the other end of the other side of the vine.

Sango reckons at the time she couldn't care less about where she was but now she said it was really embarrassing being that close to Miroku. But you could see that she was really grateful to him and she totally loves him now. She even goes quiet around him and blushes every time the accident is mentioned!

If that isn't love I don't what is it then. Though it could be her gratitude towards him and she's just embarrassed because she was so close to him. That would make sense but my version sounds much better as I believe in happy endings.

What was that? I heard something.

Later still

How embarrassing.

Damn that Sango, I can't believe that she did that, I trusted her and now I have to protect you from peeping toms, who have to know about my life! Through my diary!

This all started when I last closed you…

It was Inuyasha who was sneaking up on me. He was wondering what I was doing so far from the camp and saw me writing in you.

"What's that Kagome?" Inuyasha asked me after scaring me so I scribbled all over your page. I closed you as quickly as I could so that he wouldn't see the bit how I wrote that he was hot.

"Nothing Inuyasha. Just, um, a school book," I answered quickly

"You worry too much about school work, I wouldn't care less about school work," Inuyasha said matter-of-factly like.

"For your information, Inuyasha, I need good grades so I will get a good job and make loads of money so I can retire early," I said standing up

"Retire from what?" He looked confused

"My job,"

"You have a job?"

"What are you talking about," I asked. Now he had me confused.

"You said that you would retire from your job once you had loads of money, but I didn't know that you had a job," Inuyasha said

As if. I spend all my spare time here, how can I manage a job along with Feudal Japan and school. Talk about your hectic week.

So I gave him a confused look then he noticed my book was covered in jewels, "Hey are they real?" He asked pointing at them

I looked at you then said, "No they're not,"

Sango looked over and goes, "Oh Kagome, are you telling Inuyasha about your secret diary?"

Son of a bitch!

Inuyasha looked at me along with Miroku and Shippo, "You have a diary?" Shippo asked, "How come I didn't know about it?" He looked hurt.

"Um," That's all I could say

"You have a diary!" Inuyasha practically yelled, "You didn't tell me?"

"Well,"

Miroku didn't say anything but, "Let her have a diary,"

Nice. That's all the defence I get. So I screamed at Sango, "SANGO THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET!"

She looked scared for a moment and I got satisfaction, "Sorry Kagome, I thought that you had already told Inuyasha,"

Inuyasha turned away from me and folded his arms, "I don't care if she's got a stupid diary, probably nothing interesting in there anyway," He turned his nose into the air but he looked back at me and my diary. I got a weird feeling he was about to do something and stepped back.

Inuyasha stepped towards me and tried to take my diary, "Give me a look; I want to have a look!" I turned to the side and stretched my arm out so he couldn't get it. Then Shippo got in on the act and tried to climb up my leg. This, I must say, was an 'unforgettable' experience. I had Inuyasha on the side trying to reach over the top of me to get to my diary saying, "Give me a look Kagome!" and Shippo climbing up my leg also saying, "Give me a look Kagome," then I had my best friend and her soon-to-lover (a.k.a Miroku) laughing their heads off at the sight of us. Well me dancing around trying to pull Shippo off without hurting him and tyring to pull away from Inuyasha without having to resort to my knee and his lower region colliding, this would cause unimaginable pain for him.

Like I said in my second entry: I wish I had a shotgun! Then the hunted would become the hunter.

I managed to pull Shippo off and hurl him at Sango shouting, "Hold onto him!" and all I had to do was get away from Inuyasha.

I pulled away from him and ran down the hill that we were on. I screamed the whole way down hoping that my screams would tell him to back off but no, he didn't get the message; he just ran faster.

When we were at the bottom of the hill he caught up to me and grabbed me then tried to reach for my diary. "One page!" Inuyasha asked, "Come on, just let me read one page!"

Hmmm, let me think about that for a moment? How bout: NO! I would never let anyone read you me darling. First page: I wrote about me dating him. Second page: Me explaining to Inuyasha what females 'Visitors' are. Third page: well I admit nothing on this page. On this page: well me saying that I think Inuyasha was hot and stuff like that. I will never let Inuyasha read this diary! Or no one else for that matter.

"No!" I screamed

"Come on!" He pleaded.

Anyway we struggled for a bit (by the end of the struggle he had some scratches on him plus some bite marks on his arms) then I said, "Inuyasha, sit boy!"

And guess where he landed: his face landed in between my breasts!

"Get off!" I screamed

"I would if I could!" He spat, "But I can't,"

It was an awkward ten seconds that all I can say about the matter. Awkward. After the spell wore off, we couldn't look each other in the eye, so we had to walk back up the hill in awkward silence. At least no one saw it.

I had nothing to do and I thought that I couldn't tell Sango until we had a moment alone so I went and started to write in you.

Every now and again you can see Shippo looking over here and I starting to wonder if I have to hide you somewhere where they can't find you. Maybe I can leave you in Sango's bag, they would never look there. Inuyasha will eventually want to look for my diary again, which, I swear, he will never find!

Ho hum, what can I do now? I have nothing to do maybe I'll go take a bath now, even though dinner is soon. I can't stand the silence. Shippo's angry at me because I didn't tell him about you, I'm angry at Sango for telling everyone that I have a diary, Miroku doesn't have a clue what's going on and Inuyasha and I aren't talking because of the 'Sit' incident.

I have to get out of here; I'm going to take a bath.

Love Kagome


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to all those people who reviewed!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

30 of July

I was wrong. Someone did see the 'Sit' incident. And now I'm being blackmailed. I have to show a certain little fox demon one page of my diary so that he will keep quiet about the incident.

That's right: Shippo saw how Inuyasha fell into my breasts and now he's blackmailing me.

That sneaky fox.

I never knew that he had it in him. Maybe I should tell Inuyasha about what Shippo saw. But then Inuyasha would go after Shippo and make sure that Shippo never speaks again. I would do that too if I wasn't so attached to Shippo and the fact that I can't kung fu like Inuyasha but other than that I would.

Anyway, Shippo is a very sly demon; he struck up a conversation totally different from the subject then moved onto the subject.

I have carefully recorded the following conversation between us:

Shippo: So Kagome, been writing in your diary?

Me (Feeling mortified): Yes Shippo I have.

Shippo: I suppose you wrote something about what happened down the hill?

Suddenly the feeling of overwhelming feelings of fear and embarrassment was upon me.

Me: My, whatever do you mean Shippo?

Shippo: Don't play dumb Kagome; I saw what happened when Inuyasha and you were down at the bottom of the hill. What were you two doing?

Me: Sugar, honey, ice and tea! Shippo you won't go around repeating any of that will you?

Shippo: What's it to you? (Shippo suddenly gets a sly look on his cute face)

Me: I just don't want anyone knowing about it that's all.

Shippo stops and thinks about it for a moment: I won't tell anybody, if you let me read your diary.

Me: No way!

Shippo: I guess Kaede's village is going to know about it then.

Damn, he had me there.

Me: Paragraph.

Shippo: Two pages

Me: Half a page

Shippo: One page!

Me: Fine!

Then Shippo bounded off with a happy look on his face and me with a look of embarrassment on my face but then again, my sunburn hid it well so when Sango walked past she looked at me. I guess I looked at sight: bright red, staring off into la la land and my hair all messy.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Sango asked slowing down to look at me. Kilala almost ran into Sango's legs because of Sango stopping so fast.

When I'm nervous my voice goes really high pitched and I laugh a lot, "Me Sango?" I laughed, "Nope I'm fine, um, do you mind if I borrow Kilala for a little while?"

Sango looked at me, "Did you have another fight with Inuyasha," She sighed

"No nothing like that, I just need to get home," I rubbed the back of my neck, "Please,"

"Okay, have you told everyone about this?" Sango said

"I only decided it then," I said, "You can tell everyone about can't you," Kilala changed into his big form, "Thanks Sango you're the best!"

I hopped onto Kilala who flew me back over to the well and I dived down it wanting to get away from Feudal Japan for a few days. Just until Shippo forgets the whole thing and he won't read my diary.

But that won't happen until for a week (if I know Shippo, which I do) so I guess it'll be study, study, study for a whole week.

Maybe I'll go to Macca's tomorrow with the girls and just pig out. Fatty foods are the best.

Anyway, I'm going to watch a scary movie now. I'll fill you in on the details about out later.

Love Kagome

Later

Remind me never to watch a scary movie when nobody is home and all the lights are off. I will have nightmares for a week. I wish Inuyasha was here.

I have all the lights on and I've just noticed how this house creaks a lot from anything that moves.

I will never trust Santa Claus again. And never watch Silent Night, Deadly night. It's just wrong how he used the arrow to kill that innocent lady. I'll shiver ever time I see a Santa in the shopping mall now. Can't wait for Christmas time this year, it will interesting how I will react to those creepy Santa's in the mall.

I'm sitting here in the corner of my bedroom with a baseball bat sitting next to me just in case some freak tries to kill me. Wait, someone is always trying to kill me in Feudal Japan but why should I worry about it now, because, in Feudal Japan, they shoot something at you and here the stab you numerous times while you are begging them to stop but they won't.

I wish someone were here. Souta is sleeping over one of his friends place, Mom is out with her friends and Grandpa is playing poker with some of his friends. Couldn't they care enough to take me with them? I mean I can learn how to play poker, or bond with my mother over a but I think I'll leave Souta to his little friends. They still laugh at _'Boobies'_! Who wants to hang around that?

This is the time where I need Inuyasha. Why can't he be around when I need him? This house is so big and isolated. We could move. I don't mind travelling further to get to the well. Really, I don't mind.

Maybe I should talk about a happy thought.

I'm eating Macca's. It's a happy meal. Oh look Inuyasha there with me; he's have a big Mac. Mmmm, big Mac. Extra cheese.

Wait. Now I'm hungry. But I can't go down there. Someone's waiting with an axe to cut me up. I'm scared! Mommy! I want my mommy! Or my Yashie! No offence to mom or anything like that, but Inuyasha is scarier. I mean, with the Tetsusaiga and the long nails and how many guys do you see with white hair and beautiful amber eyes? Not many.

I think my preys have been answered because Inuyasha is at my window trying to get in.

I better let him in.

31 of July

Must remember: When Christmas comes, give Inuyasha the best gift that anyone could ask for. Or just ignore him all together, because I don't think we'll be talking for a while.

When I opened the window he said, "Kagome did I do something wrong?"

I looked surprised, "No Inuyasha it wasn't you that made me leave. It was… something else,"

"Like what?"

"Shippo," I said quietly

Inuyasha stepped into my room, "What did he do?"

I had to tell the truth, "Well you know yesterday when you fell into my breasts?" Inuyasha looked uncomfortable, "Yes, I do," I continued, "Well he saw and he said he would tell anyone in the village if I showed him a page of my diary,"

Inuyasha looked surprised, "Why didn't you just come to me?" Suddenly his expression turns to annoyance, "And why does he get to read a page of your diary? I should be the one blackmailing you!"

"Well because, it was embarrassing," I said. I decided to ignore the last comment.

He turned to look away for a moment, "You should have trusted me,"

I got angry, "I was embarrassed 'kay!"

"Fine," He looked at me, "So when are you coming back?"

"In a few days,"

"But -,"

"I have exams Inuyasha,"

"Fine," We stood there for a moment before he looked at my little corner. I had dragged my doona and my pillow down from my bed. The baseball bat was leaning against the wall, waiting to hit someone over the head.

"What were you doing there?" He asked me

"Oh I watched a horror movie and it scared me and I kind of gathered everything and made myself a little corner that could protect me against any evil that was coming to get me," I said waving my hand as if it wasn't important.

"Right, Kagome," He said looking around, "Come on, I'm hungry,"

I grabbed onto his shoulders as we went down the stairs, because that's when the evil dude (or dudette) kills the person (or people). Inuyasha didn't seem to care if I was holding onto him or not. He just walked on. When we got down stairs he shook me off and walked away while I wasn't looking.

I turned around and saw that he was gone.

"Inuyasha?" I called out, "Inuyasha are you there?"

I couldn't hear him so I started to panic. "Inuyasha! Please answer me, this isn't funny," I turned the corner expecting to find Inuyasha dead but all I found was a table and chairs.

Suddenly something touched my skin. I screamed so loud so that Inuyasha had to cover his ears.

"What the hell woman! You scream too loud!" He shouted

"Don't go sneaking up on me like that Inuyasha!" I screamed back. He rolled his eyes at me and turned away.

I followed him to the kitchen and grabbed us out both a soda to have, "Here," I said passing it to him.

"Thanks," he started to drink it.

We talked about anything for a while. I just dribbled on about something or something else, I can't remember. But I don't think Inuyasha had heard me. He had folded his arms and closed his eyes. But I didn't care, I just said about anything that came to my head at the time. (Think: Do you like eggs? I like eggs. Did you know that there aren't any rules about how many eggs you can eat a day? So you can have lots of eggs a day). Until Inuyasha placed his hand against my mouth.

"Shhh," he said taking my hand and pulling me out into the lounge room.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I thought I heard something," He whispered back

I kept very still and moved when he pulled me, I didn't know what else to do. After, when we checked all the rooms in the house, Inuyasha and I sat on the couch.

We talked for a bit. Then I started to watch his lips. They seem really nice. Right sized for a guy I guess, I wouldn't know, I don't check out too many boys' lips.

Anyway by bit we got closer and closer and just when our lips were about to meet my mom came into the house.

We pulled away quickly.

"Kagome, are you asleep?" My mom called out

"No mom, I'm not," Mom walked into the lounge room.

"Oh, Inuyasha, you're here, what a nice surprise. I hope you kept my Kagome under control," she laughed, I blushed

"Mom!" I whispered

Inuyasha laughed at me, "Well I better get going, see you in a few days Kagome, don't be late," Then he walked up into my bedroom undoubtable going to jump out my bedroom window. Why couldn't he just use the door like a normal half demon, half human?

But I quickly hopped up and ran up into my bedroom and leaned out the window. "INUYASHA!" I yelled

"WHAT?" He yelled back

"SIT BOY!" I yelled. I'm so evil! But I ran back into the lounge room to find my mother sitting at the table with a cup of tea in her hand and one waiting for me.

"Nice guy," My mom said, "Strange but nice,"

We talked for half an hour then I went to bed. So I'm here, supposed to be trying to get to sleep but I can't. I can't stop thinking about how Inuyasha and I almost kissed.

And guess what! I have a school dance coming up soon! It's going to be so awesome! Eat cupcakes, check out boys, and dance to wild and cool music. That will be so awesome!

Well I better go. It's like one o'clock!

Love Kagome.

* * *

So what did you guys think? If you've got any suggestions for any chapters please tell me. Oh, and does anyone know the names of Kagome friend's. I need their names for some of the chapters.

Thanks,

Cheekylips


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

3 of August

1 A.M

Guess what I just figured out. I'm butt crazy in love with Inuyasha. Oh yeah, sorry I haven't written in you for a few days. School and T.V. That kind of thing.

3 A.M

I can't believe. They were all right from the start. I do love Inuyasha.

4 A.M

Can I be? Is it possible? Am I really? But how am I?

6 A.M

Alright, I have been up all night thinking it over and yes I'm in love with Inuyasha, but how to tell him, I mean I can't just go 'Oh and Inuyasha, my heart yarns for you. I love you'. NO! It has to be more subtle than that maybe 'Hey Inuyasha, how are you today? Did you know that someone is in love with you? Well that person is me. I love you'. AGAIN NO! NO! NO! NO! He must not know. He loves Kikyo. Yet how would he have kids with her? Would they be clay as well? With little clay Inuyasha ears! I'm so confused. I want someone to talk to. Mom? No, mom wouldn't understand my burning passion and desire for a demon. Wait I know who. Sango…

10 A.M

That was a big fat load of help I got from Sango. Wait, what would you expect from a demon slayer? Advice on how to tell the demon you love that you love them? NO! You would go to her to ask how to slice open their head (or heads. Which ever demon you're up against)! She totally gave me advice. The one I've been thinking over for the past couple of hours: Just tell him. Um how bout NAH! I can't tell Inuyasha that I love him. How awkward would that be? Especially for the rest of the journey to defeat Naraku. I'll have to wait until we destroy Naraku before I tell him.

Hmmm, I have to go now.

Love Kagome

4 of August

OMG!

I came back from the hot springs to find Inuyasha holding my diary in his claws.

"Ha Kagome!" He said once he saw me, "You can't stop me now!"

So I did what anyone would do when someone (who you have just announced your burning passion for them inside of the diary) is about to read your diary: I did the slow mo dive, but it wasn't slow mo it was really fast I grabbed it before he opened it. I even did the whole "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" thing. Sango and Miroku were laughing their heads off as I did it.

Of course, Inuyasha, being a Hanyou, just stepped to the side but I did manage to grab onto the diary as I jumped past.

I wouldn't let go either.

"INUYASHA LET GO!" I screamed as I held on tight

"Just let me read one page!" He shouted. Miroku and Sango just stood there and Shippo came past and he stopped, "HEY KAGOME YOU STILL NEED TO LET ME READ YOUR DIARY IN EXCHANGE FOR NOT LETTING EVRYONE KNOW HOW INUYASHA FELL INTO YOUR BREASTS!" He shouted at me

"Oh. My. Good. God," Sango shouted. Miroku just shook his head and looked at us. Inuyasha had just stopped struggling to pry the diary out of my hands, "You little bastard!" Inuyasha yelled at Shippo

"Shippo! No one was supposed to know about that!" I squealed

Sango turned on me, "I'm your best friend! You should have told me!"

"It is really embarrassing!" I yelled, still holding onto my diary. I saw my chance as Inuyasha wasn't holding very tightly onto my diary.

"Ha!" I yelled as I ran into the forest with my diary.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled as I ran as fast as I could. I told myself 'Just breathe Kagome, just breathe' but it didn't work, he caught up to me.

So I screamed for a bit, hoping to warn him to BACK OFF! But no, he didn't get the hint.

He put his hand over my mouth at one stage so I licked it. Tee hee! "Yuk, Kagome that's disgusting!" He said as he wiped his and on a tree.

"Well don't put your hand over my mouth, I don't like it!" I said

"Give me your diary!" He then yelled

"NO!" I then stuffed the diary up my shirt so he couldn't get it. I love being smart!

"Kagome, how am I going to read your diary now?" Inuyasha said

"You won't, that's the good part!" So I pranced around for a bit all the while I had my hand up my shirt.

Suddenly Inuyasha gets this very sly look on his face, "So Kagome, how hot do you think I am?"

Gasp! I immediately stopped dancing and looked at him, "I'm not saying,"

"Well your diary says different," By this time, I was having a heart attack.

"As if,"

"No really. You think that I'm hot. Oh and, what's a shot gun?" Inuyasha started to laugh at my face. It was pure red, (mind you I am already red because of my sunburn) I swear!

"How far did you read?" I asked

"To the 31 of July," I could breathe easy again. He doesn't know that I love him. So I got angry.

"HOW DARE YOU READ MY DIARY!" I screamed, "ITS PERSONAL! I COULD SUE YOU FOR INVADING PRIVACY,"

"What's 'sue'?" Inuyasha asked

Oh yeah, they don't sue people in feudal Japan: they slice people's heads off.

"Don't worry about that, Inuyasha. But you wait till I get my hands on you! You're going to regret that you ever touched my diary!"

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do?" He sneered at me

I thought of something so evil, "I'm going to live with Kouga," That got him going.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled

"Yes, and I think I might be his mate as well," I said as I started to walk back to the camp, "We'll have so many pups together. I'm thinking, maybe ten or eleven. How fun will that be," As if, I wouldn't touch Kouga with a ten foot pole, but Inuyasha doesn't have to know that.

I had him so stunned, "You're not really are you?" He asked with a look on his face

I stuck out my tongue, "I might," Inuyasha got this really evil look in his eye. He came over to me and picked me up.

"Put me down!" I screamed (I do a lot of screaming)

"Nope, can't do," He said walking me over to the river, "That was a mean trick and now you have to pay," Inuyasha then dumped me in the river.

It was freezing. Luckily, I had dropped you when he asked me if I thought he was hot. I stood up and Inuyasha just laughed at me. And then I looked down and my shirt had see through like the time when I was in grade nine and the boys threw water bombs at us girls and our white shirts went see through.

I am wearing my best bra, so it was okay. It's a very nice bra. It's pink with little hot pink bows on each strap. Very pretty.

But it still felt really icky. I mean, my shoes were full of water, my socks were soaked, my skirt was sticking to my legs and my bra was showing.

"That wasn't very nice!" I said as I walked out of the water. I brushed past him and went to get you and go see Sango.

"Come on Kagome, it was just a joke," Inuyasha said, still laughing. I didn't reply to him. I'm not speaking to him!

After seeing Sango, I got a towel as she lit a fire to help dry cloths, then I'm going home and buying a safety lock for you (if I have any money left over, I'm going to buy a shot gun).

Inuyasha keeps trying to talk to me, but I ignore him. He read my diary and got me all wet. As if I'm going to talk to him! I'm going home for a little while. That will get him going.

See ya Diary!

Love Kagome

5 of August

My teacher says it impossible to die of a broken heart, but I think I'll prove that wrong. I was thinking over how I should tell Inuyasha when I saw these really pretty lights, so I went to check what they were.

They were souls and where you find souls you find Kikyo. And where you find Kikyo you find Inuyasha.

They were talking and when I saw them I hid behind a really big tree. Inuyasha was saying that Kikyo couldn't go confront Naraku by herself and that the only person that could protect her was him. He then wrapped his arms around Kikyo and hugged her.

Kikyo struggled for a bit and shouted for him to get off but she hugged him back. I could feel my heart break in two, no, into thousands of little pieces.

I felt tears come to my eyes and I ran out from behind the tree and into the forest. I didn't care that Inuyasha had saw me. I could hear Inuyasha call out to me, asking me to come back, but I wasn't going back. I didn't want to. Never again would I go back there. It hurts too much to be even around him.

So anyway I ran for a bit and the straps of my bag were starting to cut into me. My body was screaming at me to stop because of the bushes that I ran by had little thorns on them and they were cutting me and plus, I had never run so fast in my life. All I wanted to do was get away from everything and everyone. I guess I could join the track team when I get back to my era.

It started raining which helped me a lot. The rain was going with me so it was blowing my scent away from him. After running for half an hour I managed to hide out in an abandon house. That's where I am right now. In a corner, snuggled up against my bag for comfort. I want to go home now, but I can't not with Inuyasha out there looking for me.

Uh oh, Inuyasha came running by and moved right into the corner of the place so he wouldn't see me. Luckily enough he just ran straight by the house without looking in it. He's yelling my name. I can still hear him.

I'm going to sleep now, maybe when I wake up this will be a dream and I'm home, waking up and ready to go to Feudal Japan. Or maybe I'll just curl up and die. I could handle both.

I'm going back to Kaede's village tomorrow and giving Sango, Miroku and Shippo all of the medicine and bandages then I'm going straight home. I wish I was home right now. I would have my mom and my fat cat that I snuggle against for comfort.

Love Kagome

6 of August

I guess you can't blame Inuyasha for picking Kikyo over me. I mean she died for him. But I don't want Inuyasha to die; I want him to be alive with me. But that won't happen. Inuyasha loves Kikyo and I can face that. If I really loved Inuyasha then I would let him be happy. And if Inuyasha wants to be happy with Kikyo with me that's fine.

Wait, NO IT ISN'T!

I don't care if I'm almost an adult; I want Inuyasha to be in love with me. I wish Kikyo was never in our lives.

Did I really just write that? Have I become such a person? I don't really want that, Kikyo is Kikyo and I'll never change that. But I still have two of the jewel shards. I'm going to have to return them to Inuyasha and the others. But I don't want to face him. It hurts too much.

Maybe I should go and see if Inuyasha is there, and if he isn't then I'll go see the others, but that would be the coward's way out. I need to see him and tell him that if he wants to be with Kikyo then that's fine with me, I just want him to be happy.

You know, I just thought of something: even though I'm Kikyo's reincarnation, I'm nothing like her. I mean, we're completely different people. But there is one thing that binds us together: Our desire to be with Inuyasha.

Our desire to be with Inuyasha binds us together, even if we don't want to be bonded together. Inuyasha binds us together. I guess there are similarities between us. Only if there is only one (apart from me looking like her).

Strangely I feel better now that I have realised this. I have to go back and talk to Inuyasha. I'm going now.

Love Kagome

* * *

Sorry if it was going too fast. I just needed to get that out of the way.

Please review!

Cheekylips


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

7 of August

Note to self: Never play 'Truth or Dare' again. It totally sucks.

This all started when I asked all of them if they knew what Truth of Dare was. They all just looked blackly at me as if I was from another planet.

I sighed, "Truth or Dare is a game where you ask a person truth or dare and they have to tell the truth if they pick truth and they have to complete a task that the first person tells them to do, no matter how embarrassing it is, if they pick dare" I breathed as I got that all out in one sentence.

Shippo bounded up onto Sango shoulder, "I like games, lets play!"

"What do we have to do?" Sango said walking over to where I was.

"Sit down in a circle," I said sitting down where I was and waited for the others to follow my lead.

After everyone sat down I pointed to Sango (because she's my best friend) and said, "Right Sango you can go first, just pick a person and asked them 'Truth or Dare'," I said

Sango looked around at everyone. She stopped at me and grinned evilly, "Kagome Truth or Dare?"

I was up for anything at that time, "Dare!" I said boldly

"I dare you to," Sango paused, "Run around naked at night time,"

I laughed and said, "You can't be serious right?"

"Like hell I'm not. But, Kagome, the boys aren't allowed to look or go anywhere near where you are running,"

That didn't help me. There could be other people about. Demons and/or other creatures. What if Naraku's out and about? Well I suppose Sango will be there to help defend me when I'm in trouble. I guess.

"Fine, but they," I said pointing to Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo, "Aren't allowed to look,"

All the boys agreed to it. Miroku, of course, looked disappointed so Sango whacked him over the head then said, "Shippo it's your turn now,"

Shippo looked at us all and said, "Inuyasha truth or dare?"

Inuyasha glanced at me and I knew that he was thinking of my dare, "Truth,"

Shippo looked into space for a little while before turning back to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, do you love Kagome,"

Oh god, how did I know that that was going to happen? "Inuyasha you don't have to answer that!" I said turning to Shippo, "Shippo!"

"What? I was just asking," He put on his cute eyes and I couldn't stay mad at him, "Ask someone else a question,"

"Alright then, Miroku, Truth or Dare?" Shippo asked

Miroku was a bit dodgy about it but he said, "Dare,"

Shippo smiled at Miroku, "Miroku I dare you to kiss Sango!"

"WHAT NO!" Sango said but Miroku grinned.

I stood up, "Hold up there guys don't do anything till I get back!" I ran all the way to my bag and pulled out my camera and ran all the way back.

"Kay, you guys go ahead," I said putting the camera up to my eye and getting ready.

As their lips touched I took the picture, "There's one for my wall!" I giggled as they pulled apart.

Sango glared at me and said, "What's that?"

"It's my camera, you take pictures with it and you can print the pictures out and the memory can last forever and you can show everyone the picture!" I laughed, "Don't worry, in a few weeks you'll be laughing at this memory. I'm laughing now!" I just started laughing my head off.

Inuyasha and Shippo soon followed suit and they started to cack their heads off.

"Kagome, tonight I'm going to borrow that camera," Sango said. I stopped laughing.

"No you aren't! You aren't naked are you?" I said. Sango laughed at me.

"Alright my turn now, LadyKagome could you please show Sango how to use the camera," Miroku said with a smug grin on his face.

I gave the camera to Sango and told her what buttons to push when she wanted to take the picture.

Miroku grinned at me and turned to Inuyasha who hadn't been taking any notice, "Inuyasha, truth or dare?"

Inuyasha looked up, "I'll take dare,"

Miroku laughed and said, "Inuyasha I dare you to kiss Kagome on the lips!" Then they all started to laugh and Inuyasha and I. "No!" I said, "I have a boyfriend!"

"It doesn't matter, you have to," Miroku said. Damn he picks things up fast.

Sango put the camera up to her eye and said, "Come on, don't be shy!"

Secretly, of course, because of my burning passion for Inuyasha, I was pleased! Hoorah for me!

I leaned across and so did Inuyasha. Our lips met in the middle. Sango pressed down on the button and the flash went off. We stayed like that for five seconds before breaking. Even though I didn't want to, I had to make sure that it looked good, "Thanks a lot Miroku!" I said sitting back. Miroku closed his eyes and smirked, "Your welcome LadyKagome," Sango and Shippo laughed at Inuyasha and I. I made sure that I glared at Sango really well, along with Miroku and Shippo of course, but I gave Sango a much harder glare. After they stopped laughing, Miroku turned to Inuyasha who was glaring at Miroku, "Okay Inuyasha, it's your turn,"

Inuyasha looked around and stopped at Shippo, "Shippo, truth or dare?"

Shippo glanced around and began to sweat, "Truth," and before Inuyasha could ask Shippo the question, Kaede called us for dinner.

I wanted to know what Inuyasha was going to ask Shippo but I didn't get any time to ask him because I was working myself up for my dare that night.

After dinner it was pitch black, so Sango light a fire on a stick and took me outside the village to complete my dare.

"Are you sure that no one is out?" I asked as I pulled off my cloths.

"I swear no one is out. Just think of it as if we're just going for a bath," Sango shouted back, "Except for the fact that you're no where near water and you're running around," Great thanks a lot Sango!  
I looked around for anything that moved. I suppose I should have felt safe. I mean, Sango was there with Kilala and Inuyasha was only a little bit away. Any one could hear my scream.

I placed my towel around me and came out from around the bushes, "Do I have to run around?" I said. My cheeks were glowing pink (my sunburn is nearly gone!)

Sango sighed and said, "No you can just walk around AND you can have the towel with you, but you can't place it around you while you are walking,"

Fair enough.

So away, as I walked into the forest, I pulled off my towel and walked around for a little bit. You know checking out the perimeter, just in case!

Suddenly I heard, "Inuyasha's human!"

I spun around and who was there but Sesshoumaru!

I was in shock. I mean, Inuyasha's older half brother was there, right in front of me, when I was naked.

He looked me up and own and said, "Why are you undressed?"

"Eep," I squeaked and quickly wrapped the towel around me then I glared at him, "What are you doing here?"

Sesshoumaru sniffed and glared right back, "I was here for business and I simply heard you so I came to see who it was. Why are you naked?"

"I was playing truth or dare with my friends and was dared to walk around naked in the forest," I answered tightening the towel around me I should have come up with something witty to say to him like, 'I heard that you were around these parts so I wanted to dress up (or undress wink, wink) for you. YEAH BABY!' but I'm too weak to say something like that. Too weak. "Well umm, I better go before Sango gets worried about me and comes to look for me," I said quietly.

Sesshoumaru looked insulted, "I am not afraid of a demon slayer such as 'your friend'; it would take a lot more to kill me,"

"Well you see, it's just that, I don't want her to think anything with you standing a meter away and me naked, that kind of stuff," I said looking down at my bare feet.

"I wouldn't lower myself to ningen standard, unlike my brother," Sesshoumaru sniffed.

"Your brother happens to be a great person (or demon). He's kind (when he wants to be), protective, a jerk, a great fighter, stubborn and nice, when he's not being a complete jerk of course, but he's still nice," I almost yelled. But I feared for my life so I didn't raise my voice.

"I'm sure he is. Please do carry on your 'dare' if you must," Sesshoumaru said turning around. He left me in the dark.

SCARY MOVIE THOUGHTS!

So I ran all the way back to Sango, not caring if anyone saw me.

I reached Sango in record time. "So you did it?" Sango said raising her eyebrow.

"Of course gaspI did," I breathed, "It's alla gaspmatter of gaspconcentration,"

Sango looked at me, "Come lets get back, they'll be wondering if you have done it," She said throwing my cloths at me.

I got dressed and hoped to god that no one saw me. I hoped!

I told Sango about me meeting Sesshoumaru in the forest and she said that we had to tell Inuyasha this as it was serious.

Anyway as soon as we got back, Miroku and Shippo crowed around me and asked, "Did you do it?"

I looked smug, "Of course I did! Nothing can stop me from doing a dare,"

Inuyasha comes in and sits down and starts to sniff the air then he jumps up and looks at me, "Kagome why do you smell like Sesshoumaru?" Busted!

"Umm, well, you see, while in was doing my dare, he said that he heard me and came to check who it was," I looked down at the floor.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled

"It's no big deal, he didn't do anything," I said quickly

"It's not that LadyKagome," Miroku said, "It's what he was doing in the forest in the first place,"

"He was there for business," I said. Whatsort of business I didn't know. Nor did I want to know.

Everyone had thoughtful looks on their faces, everyone but me. I sat down in my special corner of the hut and pulled out you.

I can write in you whenever I please now, since they know about you now. It's been like half an hour and yet they still haven't lost those looks on their faces.

Really I don't care, I just care that I got out of that alive. I mean, Sesshoumaru is really powerful and stuff and could kill me within an instant if he wanted to. But he didn't.

I think it was because I hang around Inuyasha. Come on, Inuyasha is his little half brother and you have to love your family no matter what.

So I think deep down. And I mean really deep down. Like middle of the earth deep, there is some love for Inuyasha in there.

Hmmm, I wonder what I'm going to wear to the dance. I mean, green is so my colour so mom's making me a green dress but she said that if I want to buy one, she'd buy it for me, but I think I'll wear the one she's making me. It's really pretty.

It's floor long, with a long split in it. It's long sleeved with a long cut down the middle of it going just above my belly button. It's the same on the back of it. Also it's skin tight.

I want Inuyasha to see me in it.

Well I better go; we have an early start tomorrow.

Love Kagome

KawaiiInuyasha14841: Hope you liked it! Thanks for the idea.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **In my last chapter, I have said something that wasn't supposed to be in there, but I'm not sure if any of you have noticed it. So I'm sorry about that little mistake and I hope it doesn't give away any of this chapter. Thank you,

Cheekylips

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

9 of August

Ahhhhh, I know, I know I missed out on writing in you for a while. But that wasn't my fault because I had to study, study, and study! My six exams were only practise for my finals later on, and then we have the school dance! I can't wait for the dance.

But I promise that I'll write in you when I can. I promise. Beside nothing interesting has happened in the last few days. I went to see the other's to tell them that I had to study for my practise exams. Shippo seemed to have forgotten about our little deal and I'm not in a hurry to remind him of it. Anyway, Sango, Miroku and Shippo understood about my exams but Inuyasha wasn't that understanding. He went berserk! I'm dead set serious. He yelled about how I cared too much about my school than this, but I said that it's only a few days. He calmed down after that but walked off somewhere so I couldn't say good-bye to him when I went, but I told Sango to tell Inuyasha that I said goodbye to him.

I'm really tired at the moment because I was up all last night trying to study for the big exam today. I'm in homeroom right now waiting for the bell to ring so I can go to my practise exam and get it over and done with.

Yes, Inuyasha and I have made up and we're friends again. Everything is honky-dory! Just kidding, but we're back to normal and everything like that.

Blah, blah, blah. You would think by now that they would get that we just don't care if about what the cafeteria is serving today. We've been here long enough. Plus we know what they serve: They serve the same thing every week.

Love Kagome

Later

OHMIGOD! OHMIGOD!

I cannot believe that just happened. I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! And not just any boyfriend. I have Hojo. That's right. Hojo and I are going out. This all happened at lunch.

I was sitting at my table with all the rest of the girls, having a good time and laughing with all the rest, trying to get all the gossip that had happened while I was at feudal Japan (they don't know that all they know is that I'm in hospital with some sort of disease).

Anyway, I got up to get a drink, all the while Hojo was watching me from afar, like the person that he is. He came over to me as I bent down.

"Hey Kagome. I hope your better. I heard that you went into hospital this time," He said as he came up to me.

I looked up him like I didn't know what he meant. Truly I didn't, "Um, yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for asking,"

"Listen, I was wondering, um, would you like; well what I'm trying to say is, well, wouldyoubemygirlfriend?" He said the last part really quickly.

I spat out the water that I had in my mouth. Really it went everywhere. Some of the younger grades looked at me weirdly, but as soon as they saw it was me, they looked at me, which showed me their sympathy. Great, now the younger grades know that I'm sick all the time, but they moved away so they didn't catch my germs. Oh no! Germs, Ahhhhh!

Anyway, what was I talking about? Oh yes, how I got a boyfriend.

"Are you asking me out?" I asked clueless. But I have an excuse: I've been in feudal Japan for a very, very long time. In feudal Japan you don't ask you they say that you're their woman. And that they love you while they are fighting evil birds of paradise.

"Well, yeah. Kagome," I was expecting him to get down on one knee, "I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?"

There I was trapped. I felt more scared than I would ever be in feudal Japan. Seriously.

"Well," I was hesitant. I love Inuyasha but he loves Kikyo. Maybe a better way to get him to love me is to date Kouga. But that would kill Kouga. Or both of them. Or maybe Inuyasha. Well one of them would die! Then Eri and Ayumi popped up from nowhere and said, "Yeah sure she'll love to go out with you!" They said it! From that point on I was Hojo's girlfriend.

So I hissed at them, "Why in hell did you do that!"

"Because you just to shy to say yes," Damn myself and my spineless backbone!

OH NO! I just realised: I'm going to have to French Hojo. Oh god. How embarrassing. I done it straight away before I discovered feudal Japan, but now… I don't think so. I love Inuyasha.

Oh dear god, what have I gotten myself into. I suppose that I should be happy. I have been complaining for a few weeks that I haven't had a boyfriend **ever**! Now I have, so I should be grateful.

As I sat down I knew I had a dazed look on my face so Yuka asked me if something was wrong. I shook my head and said, "No, nothing's wrong. It's just that: I'm going out with Hojo,"

All of them (even Eri and Ayumi) started squealing with excitement and happiness. "Oh, Kagome, we all knew this day would come soon," They all crooned at me. So some of them got up and went to the cafeteria line and bought me the most expensive ice cream there.

I'm still sitting at the table, eating my ice cream while the girls titter on about me and Hojo and how our kids are going to look. Oh yes, Hojo is there, at the next table, looking at me with this goofy smile on his face.

As if I'm going to let him touch my body. I'll have Inuyasha next to me so if he dares touch me in any sexual way, Inuyasha will have the Tetsusaiga out and ready to kill Hojo.

I wonder what Inuyasha will think.

It doesn't matter what Inuyasha thinks. He loves Kikyo anyway. Even though he must know how my heart beats for him, no he loves Kikyo.

That's fine with me.

The girls just realised what I was doing. Oops, I haven't told them that I have a diary yet.

Hmmm, there's the bell.

Love Kagome

Later

Inuyasha took that piece of information quite well I think. Sure he flew into a blind rage and almost destroyed Kaede's village, then threatened to kill Hojo plus lets don't forget that he stomped around and yelled for a bit then stormed off into the forest. But yes, I think he took it better than I thought he would. I thought he would go and pay little visit to Hojo during the middle of the night and kill Hojo (I wouldn't mind that). But no, Inuyasha ran off in a completely different direction.

Hoorah for Hojo!

Now that I think about it could my dreams really be true: is there jealousy in all this? YES! There is some sort of jealousy in all this! But maybe that is only wishful thinking. But I'm not stupid. I know jealousy when I see it. I mean, who else goes into blind rage when you find out the girl you should have chosen (over a clay person) is dating another boy? NO ONE!

Why am I obsessing over this? Inuyasha loves Kikyo and I am '_supposed' _to love Hojo. Everything will be fine. I hope.

Anyway, Shippo congratulated me in getting over Inuyasha so quickly and finding myself another man to have. Sango and Miroku just had thoughtful looks on their faces. I want to be to be in their heads, it must be so peaceful in there. I mean, at least they both know that they like each other, but the other one won't say it. One day I will sit them down and introduce them to each other and ask them to start over. Miroku's love for women doesn't help either. He's such a lecher.

Where was I before I went onto Miroku and Sango's love life? Oh yes, after when I told Inuyasha about Hojo and moi.

Inuyasha just went right off and screamed for a bit them stormed off. I was seriously thinking that he would turn into a demon; that's how angry he got. I wonder what he would do if I announced that Hojo and I were getting married, but I would sooner marry a rock then Hojo.

Why am I so mean all of a sudden? Maybe some of Inuyasha has rubbed off on me? So I went to find Inuyasha and found him sitting on a rock. This is where I am now; writing on this rock while Inuyasha is sitting with his back towards me. I'm going to write in you and talk to him at the same time.

"Inuyasha," I am saying softly

"What do you want?" He says coldly

"I just wanted to know what was wrong." I have him there. He has to say that he loves me other wise why would he go off like that? Answer that!

"I don't want Hobo Hojo person coming between," Yes, yes good. Keep it coming. Come to mama, "The mission. We're already behind badly,"

Ahhhhh! I'm having a cardiac arrest! My heart! It's broken once again. Wishful thinking sucks.

So instead of showing my pain I'm doing what I always do in a crisis when it comes to Inuyasha: get angry.

"YOU JERK! CAN'T YOU THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE APART FROM THE MISSION! THAT'S ALL YOU EVER THINK ABOUT!" I am screaming

"MAYBE IT IS! WHAT'S IT TO YOU!" He is yelling back, "AND WHY ARE YOU WRITING IN THAT STUPID DIARY AT A TIME LIKE THIS?"

Alright that's it; no one calls my diary a stupid diary!

"YOU FAT-HEAD! I HATE YOU!" Oh no!

Kagome

Later still

Oh yes, he's really crying right now, just because I said that I hate him. He's most likely sitting there writing in his secret diary "Oh she hates me! Why, oh, why! What did I do? WWWWWHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY", all the while, bawling his eyes out and stuffing his face with chocolate as he writes.

I'm so sure.

Oh and Hojo called while I was crying and wanted to know if I wanted to go see a movie on Friday, but I can't; I'm going back to Feudal Japan to apologize to Inuyasha. It wasn't his fault that I went off… Wait yes it was.

He should be apologizing to me! I'm calling Hojo back and telling him that I'm going to the movies with him.

Take that Inuyasha. GO BITE YOURSELF!

I really don't like having PMS.

Love Kagome

Things to buy:

Chocolate, Tissues, Movies and aI-didn't-mean-it gift for Inuyasha

(Seven days till the dance)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

11 of August

Big fat load of bull that movie was. I want to see a nice, soft chick one, but Hojo had to have his way and we watched a scary one. He so did it so I would cuddle up to him! I'm serious, you'd think that I would have learnt my lesson from Silent Night, Deadly night, but no, I had to go along with watching a frickin' horror movie.

I can't tell you about the movie because I don't know anything about it, I just sat there the whole time with my eyes closed listening to people scream as a big arse sword hacked them to pieces (not that I know that this happened during the movie, I just thought I heard someone say "EWWW! That dude's head has gone flying!" during the movie).

You know, it's really strange because I'm not scared of Inuyasha but I'm scared of scary movies. This is most likely because of the fact that Inuyasha knows that if he comes at me with the Tetsusaiga, I'll sit him and when he gets up I'll knee him where the sun don't shine!

Anyway, when Hojo picked me up, Mom stood there with a camera jumping about taking photos. That was really embarrassing. She was going, "Oh, Kagome, you look totally gorgeous! My little baby is all grown up!"

Then just as we are about to leave Souta goes, "Kagome, you go a lot better with Inuyasha,"

Luckily, I don't think that Hojo heard that remark, but if he did then he hasn't said anything about it.

I'm in the female toilets as I write, only because this is the only place where I can go without Hojo looking deep into my eyes and going, "Kagome what are you thinking?"

Oh right Hojo, I'll just go, "I'm thinking about the one and only man that I love: Inuyasha. Not you Hojo, I don't love you," Then walk out leaving him to a broken heart. That would be someone else, so I just go, "Um, I'm just thinking about stuff,"

"What sort of stuff Kagome?"

Kissing Inuyasha.

"Oh, about the movie. You know that kind of stuff,"

Then Hojo looked at me, "Do you know what I'm thinking of?" Jumping out of a window and leaving me alone? "I am thinking that I would like to kiss you,"

Then he closed his eyes and reached forward and I shrunk back into my chair. I looked around for a fish; for you know, like they do in the movies where when the guy is about to kiss the girl and the girl uses a fish instead of her own lips? But there was no fish so I tripped the waitress. That got him to pull away fast. The waitress got up really quickly, apologized for her clumsiness and walked away really quickly.

I said that I needed to go the toilet so I could write in you and laugh my head off. It was so funny!

Oops, been in here too long.

Love Kagome

(Six days till the dance)

12 of August

I told Sango about my date with Hojo and how I hated it. She looked at me really weirdly, "Kagome, you don't want to be with Hojo do you?"

I looked down at the dirt, "No, I don't, Sango. You know who I want to be with,"

"Miroku?" Sango joked

I laughed, "Oh yeah, I want Miroku," Then I got serious, "What am I going to do Sango?" I was really desperate.

"Obviously you need to tell this Hojo person that you don't love him and that break things off with him. Then you need to tell Inuyasha that you love him and then you two can be together. He loves you, I can tell," Sango said thoughtfully

"He loves Kikyo,"

"He loves Kikyo because he believes that he owes her his life because she died for him, but he forgot how easily she was tricked into hating him. Kikyo wants to drag him to hell with her," Sango said bitterly

"Either way, I'm not going to be with Inuyasha, because one of us will die, or we'll both die Kikyo will die because she has to collect souls to live until I die and she gets her soul back," I reasoned

"What happens if Kikyo dies?" Sango said

"Then he'll spent the rest of his life moping around pining for Kikyo and I'll be die by the time he forgets about her,"

"Wow you really have thought this through, haven't you," Sango said softly. I just nodded, "Do you think that there is any hope?"

"I'll know that there is a chance to be with him until he dies," I said, tears threatening to spill over my eyes, so I put my head down.

"See Kagome there is always hope," I smiled at Sango and see smiled back, "Come on lets go to the hot springs, I've been sweating all day!"

I grinned at her, "Kay, but wait till I have get my towels," So I ran over to Kaede's hut and ran inside to see Miroku and Inuyasha talking with each other.

"Hey guys!" I chirped

"Hello Kagome," Miroku said pleasantly, "Have you seen Sango? I want to tell her something,"

"Yes, I have, but we're going to the hot springs, I'll send her over once we are done there," I said before grabbing the towels and skipping out, "See ya guys! And no peeking Miroku!" I giggled like a little schoolgirl as I ran until I felt a jewel shard come closer. There were two jewel shards, so it could only be Kouga!

I almost ran back to Inuyasha, but I could take Kouga on! He wouldn't hurt me because he loves me.

Kouga stopped about three meters away from me. "Hello Kagome," he said with a smile, "How are you?"

"I'm good, but um, Kouga, what are you doing here?" I asked him

"I was passing through to see some of my brothers in the east, and I smelt your scent so I stopped to say hi,"

I stood there for a moment. What could I say?

"Um, Kouga maybe you should go Inuyasha is just in that hut over there," I said pointing to Kaede's hut

"Ha, as if I would be scared of mutt face," Kouga said laughing. Before I could defend Inuyasha, some one jumped over me.

"You should be flea bag and you better go now," Inuyasha growled, "Before I have to hurt you but then again, I wouldn't mind if you stayed,"

Kouga narrowed his eyes and stepped forward. I couldn't let a fight go on here, innocent people could get hurt plus this wasn't the time to be fighting.

"Inuyasha sit!" I said then I walked over to Kouga, "I sorry Kouga but you better go. You don't want to keep your friends waiting," I smiled sweetly, trying to get him to leave as quickly as possible. I looked over at Inuyasha and he was just getting up, "Inuyasha sit boy! Please Kouga go,"

"Alright Kagome, but if mutt face gives you any trouble you know where to find me," Yes of course I do, you kidnapped me and took me there.

Then he took off.

"Will you stop flirting with him!" Inuyasha yelled as he got off the ground

"I wasn't flirting, I was asking him to leave," I said coming over to him.

"Oh please, you were battering your eye lashes at him and you were giving him a smile,"

"Doesn't mean that I was flirting with him. Inuyasha, I do have a boyfriend!" That shut him up. He just turned back around and said, "Fine, but when he comes back I'm not going to help you,"

"Kouga wouldn't hurt me in the first place!" I sat down where I was and looked at him. He came over to me and sat down as well, "So what did you two do, you were standing close together,"

"INUYASHA HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WITH HIM AND EVEN IF I DID I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU!" I got up and stormed off to go to the hot springs where I told Sango everything that just happened. Now I'm calmer and happier since I love the hot springs. We've been in here for a while now and it's starting to get dark but Sango and I are happy here.

I hear a horse. And buzzing sounds. I'm going to check this out.

Love Kagome

Later

Guess who's here right now. Kikyo.

I walked out (after getting dressed of course) to find Kikyo riding on a horse from Naraku's poison insects. She looked really tired and hurt.

I screamed, pulled out my bow and arrow and shot down the remaining insects before running over to Kikyo to see if she was okay.

As I sat down beside her, I pushed back my hair and asked if she was okay. Kikyo was breathing heavily and she was whispering something over and over again.

It took me a while before I could understand her, "I must warn Inuyasha. Where is Inuyasha? I must get to him before Naraku," She repeated this over and over, until I screamed out to Sango to get help. Sango nodded before taking off to where Inuyasha and the others were sitting.

"It's okay Kikyo, Inuyasha is coming," I whispered to her as she kept whispering, "INUYASHA QUICK!" I yelled as I saw Inuyasha coming running to where I was.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered.

"She keeps saying something about warning you about Naraku, Inuyasha," I said turning around to see if the others were coming. They were.

I ran back to my bag to get some bandages when Inuyasha came bursting in yelling at me to hurry up with the medical stuff. I didn't say anything because he was under a lot of stress at that time (Kikyo being the person he loves and all). I was just about crying. He thought it was because he was yelling at me, but it wasn't, it was because I love him and that you could see just how much he loves her.

I ran back to Kikyo to check her over to see what sort of wounds there were on her and what I should do to treat them. There weren't too many big wounds, just little ones because of running through the bushes and stuff.

After I had bandaged her Inuyasha carried her back to the hut where she lay for a little while. Her soul collectors came back a forth bring souls with them to help heal Kikyo.

Inuyasha sat with her the whole time. I was just outside the door, just in case Inuyasha or Kikyo needed anything.

It was a few hours before Kikyo woke up, where Inuyasha and she had a talk. I couldn't hear them.

I just got up, got you and walked away. Sango looked at me sadly, and whispered to Miroku. Miroku nodded while Sango got up.

I sat down near the stream. This is where I am now. Sitting by a stream.

Sango just kneeled down beside me, "You okay Kagome?"

I turned my head away from her; "Yeah I'm fine," Sango frowned at me.

"Kagome, are you really?"

"No," I whispered, "It just really hurts when I see them together. It's not supposed to work like this. I'm going out with Hojo, but I love Inuyasha," I said tears starting to come out of eyes.

Sango's saying something, "Kagome, you don't have to keep this all bottled up inside you know,"

"I know,"

Sango looks so sad. She's just looking at me. Inuyasha is here now.

Sango's going to meet him so he can't get to me.

"Hey Sango, why's Kagome crying?" HE CAN SEE ME CRYING? He wasn't supposed to! Oh krud!

"Nothing Inuyasha, she's just got," Sango looking at me with questioning eyes. 'PMS' I mouthed to her, "PMS," She said

"What the hell is 'PMS'?" Inuyasha looks so confused. He's so cute.

"Nothing, don't worry," I saying. I'm going to go see what he wants now. I'll write later.

Love Kagome

Later still

Well apparently Kikyo was coming to warn Inuyasha about Naraku, who was coming to kill him, but Kikyo got here first and everything was fine.

Kikyo treats me like her personal slave. I'm dead serious. "Copy, get me some water!" "Copy, I'm cold!" FREEZE BITCH! I WOULDN'T CARE! I AM NOT HER COPY! I AM MY OWN PERSON! SO SCREW YOU KIKYO!

No I'm just kidding. But please, as if I would be a copy of her, she is so emotionless. No smiling or frowning, just a blank look. That's what you get if you're brought back to life with only a bit of your reincarnations soul in you.  
Kikyo is looking at me with a weird look on her face.

"What are you doing?" She asks me

"She writing in her diary," Inuyasha said coming in and placing fire wood near the fire. Kikyo could go without fire wood.

"What's a diary?"

"A diary is when you write your feelings into a book of some sort," But you wouldn't be able to write in a diary since you are incapable of feeling feelings!

"How stupid,"

THAT'S IT I CAN'T STAND HER! I'M LEAVING FEUDAL JAPAN!

Love Kagome


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for all those who reviewed!

A/N Just a note for when Kouga is involved and everything after, in this chapter, Kagome got the information off of Sango, Miroku and Shippo as she was little (ahem) busy while it was going on.

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

14 of August

Ever get the feeling that when you have done something right that you're on top of the world? I feel like this right now. Along with feeling unbelievable pain and hurt.

Naraku is dead. Finally after so long, he is finally dead.

I came back from my time after a few hours because Souta was driving me crazy with, "Is Inuyasha coming?" "Why isn't he here?"

So I left and came back to feudal Japan, where I sat for a few hours with everyone (apart from Kikyo and Inuyasha) outside just talking about stuff. Kaede didn't seem too impressed with Inuyasha or her sister, Kikyo. But I don't think that they care about what any of us think. Why am I talking about this! On with the Naraku story.

Sango and I got really bored so we decided to have a little fun. I taught her how to play poker so we played poker for a little while. Can you believe that she won? I mean, I thought that I was good but Sango – but wow!

Anyway, Miroku looked over at us a few times before saying, "Lady Kagome, could I please borrow Sango for a few moments?"

I looked up at him, and Sango looked really dodgy about going with him but I smiled and said, "Sure,"

Sango gave me the death stare, but the thing is we didn't hear any whacks or ouches or screams. Sango came back first with a big grin on her face then Miroku came back, he looked normal so all of us know what they were doing. THEY FINALLY KNOW THAT THEY LOVE EACH OTHER! YAY!

No more leaching from Miroku! Hip, hip hoorah!

Anyhoo, the wind started to pick up really badly when these huge big demons came down with Kagura. She commanded the demons to pick us all up. Sango tried to attack them with her Hiraikotsu, but she couldn't get it in time. Shippo clung to me. Never in my life had I been so scared, but it was about to get worse. The demons took us to Naraku's castle somewhere. I don't know where it was.

When we got there we were all locked in this big cage. Figures. I mean, can't bad guys ever think of something different other than a cage? I suppose it is feudal Japan.

Anyway we were all in there for like hours when Naraku came in to see us.

"Inuyasha and Kikyo are, we better go greet them, now who shall I take with me?" All the while, I was saying to myself, 'Please not me, please not me, please not me!' but he said, "Inuyasha's human, Kagome, come. You shall be perfect," he told Kagura to get me and she did. Boy for an incarnation did she have a grip. It was like a vice!

She guided me behind Naraku. The whole place was so creepy. Everything was either dark or slimy.

When we arrived at a door, Naraku held out his hand to take me. Kagura gave me to him like I was nothing. He clutched me tighter than Kagura. We walked out a screen door where Inuyasha and Kikyo were standing.

Once Inuyasha saw me he yelled, "Give her back! And where are the others," Kikyo just looked on with some sort of emotion. I don't know what emotion it was.

"The others are fine, tell him Kagome," Naraku said

"There're fine Inuyasha, just go get them, don't worry about me," I was serious. Because what's one life compared to like four lives? Like nothing.

But Inuyasha just got out the Tetsusaiga, Naraku's face changed from smirking to frowning within an instant. So you know what he did. He threw me against the wall. It hurt so badly. I blanked out for a little while. Apparently Inuyasha went berserk and went after Naraku. I woke up just five minutes after Inuyasha and Naraku had left the room. Kagura had left and only Kikyo was in the room with me. She looked at me. There was something in her eyes. I couldn't place my finger on it at the time but I think that there was an evil glint in her eyes that told me that she was going to do something.

"Kagome, all too long have I been denied of a soul, give me your soul, after all you are my reincarnation," She smirked at me. She was going to kill me!

"No!" I yelled

"Come on Kagome, you know that Inuyasha has chosen me over you so what is the point?"

For a while I thought the same thing. What was the point? I mean, my one true love loves someone else and I had pretty much nothing else, but after a while I thought I had plenty to live for.

I jumped up and grabbed my bow and arrow, "You'll have to kill me first!" I yelled at Kikyo

"My pleasure," She shot an arrow at me which cut my arm so I ran for my life not wanting to look back at Kikyo. Who would want to look back at their killer? My scary movie dreams were coming to life!

I didn't know where I was going. Half the time I thought that I was going around in circles, and I'm sure that I was.

I finally ran into the room the Inuyasha and Naraku were fighting in. I let out a breath of relief before running over to everyone, who had escaped when the cage door was ripped off when Inuyasha went flying into it. Shippo was automatically on my shoulder but I said to still with Sango as Kikyo was after me.

Everyone looked really surprised at me, but when Kikyo finally caught up to me and shot another arrow at me they believed me. I explained that she was after my soul so she could live again, but I wasn't about to let her have it. I told Kaede no offence meant or anything, but her sister was crazy! Kaede nodded in agreement.

Kikyo just narrowed her eyes at me before shotting another arrow at me. How many arrows did she have! That was three already, surely she wasn't that bad of a shot? But it didn't matter at the time because all I cared about was getting out of there as fast and as safe as I could.

I decided that it was time to fight back. Everyone else was. Sango was fighting demons with her Hiraikotsu, Miroku with his staff and Kilala was helping as well. Shippo and Kaede were standing back out of harms way.

So I got out my arrow and shot it at Kikyo. I didn't care about the fact that if I killed her Inuyasha was going to hate me for the rest of our lives all I cared about was staying alive. The adrenaline rush was just amazing!

Somehow, as everyone was fighting the Tetsusaiga got knocked out of Inuyasha's hands. That's when the fun really started.

Inuyasha turned to his full blooded demon state. Even Naraku looked surprised when he turned demon.

He sent Kagura out onto the battle field with Kanna. He would do that, he is such a coward! Inuyasha just took one look at Kagura before everyone could see the fear in her eyes. She did one of her attacks, the 'Dance of the dragon' (?). Inuyasha just dodged it. You heard one final scream come from Kagura before Inuyasha sliced her with his clams. Do you know what Naraku did, he just laughed. Laughed! That sick freak!

Kanna tried to suck out his soul, but Inuyasha got her first before she could do anything. But Kanna didn't even look scared. She wasn't even scared of dying, like I was.

Inuyasha turned to Naraku to have a go at him, when something hits my arm. I didn't know what it is until I fall to the ground, clutching my shoulder. It was an arrow. I screamed so loud so that everyone turned and looked. Sango shouted, "NO!" and Shippo did the same thing. Miroku tried to run over to me but the demons he was battling wouldn't let him, as with Sango. Shippo went to come over to me but I shouted to him that he has to stay where he was as I didn't want him to get hurt. Inuyasha just looked at me.

I backed up against the wall as Kikyo came over to me, "Your soul will be mine!" she hissed at me.

Right then I thought I was done for, I silently gave a pray and gave everyone looks that said goodbye, but right as Kikyo was about to shot me with an arrow she stopped and got this look on her face. Like she was in extreme pain! And she was.

Inuyasha had come up behind her and jabbed his claws right through her back! I didn't know what to think. I mean, I was so shocked because, Inuyasha had just killed Kikyo, his love. But he didn't even seem to care.

In fact I thought that I heard him say, "You willnot hurtKagome!" but I'm sure that I'm just hearing things, because of blood loss and seeing blood go everywhere.

Kikyo looked so shocked, "We were supposed to go to the afterlife together Inuyasha," she whispered before lying on the ground. Kikyo is dead!

During this time of shock, Miroku had gotten Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga and passed it to him. Inuyasha's eyes, face and claws turned back to normal. When he saw Kikyo he didn't look confused or anything, he just looked at me sadly, which is when I realised that Inuyasha had known what he had been doing when he killed Kikyo. This made me kind of sad. Inuyasha killed the person her loved for me.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at us all before saying, "I will destroy you no matter what," yeah right, Naraku your best fighter were just killed by Inuyasha.

So anyway, Inuyasha and Naraku got into this big fight. Inuyasha even put away his Tetsusaiga thus he could fight with his bear hands! Sigh!

There was blood flying everywhere! In the end Naraku got sick of fighting with Inuyasha so he created a big ball of energy to kill Inuyasha, but Inuyasha had a trick up his sleeve; the Tetsusaiga's Backlash Wave!

But before Inuyasha could do it Naraku sent one flying at me. I went flying once again, but this time I landed on something soft: Miroku. I can't say that it was pixie being hit by it. It caned for all it was worth. I remember thinking that Inuyasha felt more pain then this every time he was hit by something like an energy ball.

The backlash wave injured Naraku but it didn't kill him. Inuyasha was so surprised when Naraku got up after the Backlash wave, so Naraku used his powers to send Inuyasha flying to the wall.

By that time I was crawling to my bow and arrow trying to reach them, but I got to Kikyo's bow and arrow set first. So I grabbed them instead.

Just as Naraku lifted his hand with to kill Inuyasha, I lifted the bow and arrow up and shot it at Naraku.

It pierced him through the heart causing him to scream in pain, which gave me great satisfaction because of all the pain he had caused to so many people. Naraku was blown into thousands and thousands of little bits.

After that I dropped the bow and arrow onto the ground and smiled, "I guess we won," then I dropped to the ground and DIED! That's right no spelling mistakes: I died! After I was told I so freaked out!

(This where I got all the information off of everyone)

Anyway, apparently everyone came running over to me to see if I was okay. Sango said that Inuyasha was really worried about me, and when Kaede announced that I was dead, he turned away and Sango said that he was crying. But Inuyasha never cries!

About five minutes after I was announced dead, Kohaku came into the room screaming out Sango's name! He passed over the jewel shard that was once in his back and said that it came out when Naraku died.

That's when Miroku remember his wind tunnel in his hand. He pulled off the protection cover off his hand and his wind tunnel was gone! Miroku said that he had been so relieved.

Only Inuyasha wasn't celebrating. He was too busy doing something else. He had gone over to where Naraku had died and there was theShikon no Tama sitting there in all it's glory.

Inuyasha placed Kohaku's piece in there so it was almost complete. All we needed now were Kouga's pieces.

Once Miroku saw the he suddenly had a brilliant idea (for once) to complete the jewel and wish that I was alive again! He is the best!

Inuyasha looked up at him with a small smile playing on his face, "We need to go see Kouga first, but I'm not talking to him, Sango you can," Sango just nodded. Sango said that she only did it because if Inuyasha did it, he would have started crying again from the sadness and she wanted to make sure that he still had some pride left.

So with Miroku holding onto theShikon no Tama and Inuyasha holding onto me, everyone (including Kaede and Kohaku) hopped onto Kilala and went to see Kouga.

When Sango went to see him, she said that she was shaking because she was unsure of Kouga's reaction to my death was going to be. She wasn't scared of him or anything, just a little nervous that he would blame it on Inuyasha and steal my body and try to do something with it. Do what she didn't say. Thank god.

As she walked up, all the wolf demons came out because they could smell the blood on Sango's body. She asked if Kouga was there, but they said that he wasn't, he was out hunting. Sango said that she would wait as she had some important news to tell him. Sango waited half an hour for Kouga to come back. When he arrived he said, "Ahhh, Kagome's friend, where is she?" he looked pleased with himself.

Sango said that her eyes were filling up with tears by that time, "Kouga we have come to ask for the jewel shards in your legs,"

Kouga stepped back, "No,"

"Please," Sango said, she actually got down on hands and knees and begged him "Please you must,"

"Why!" Kouga asked, Sango said you could tell he was getting angry.

"Kouga, we need them for Kagome," Sango had whispered

The colour from Kouga's face drained, "What happened to her?"

By this time, Sango was sobbing, "She dead Kouga!Kaagome's dead!"

Kouga almost fell to the ground with shock, "She can't be, I only spoke to her yesterday,"

This time Sango had gotten sick of trying to tell him, "Come have a look Kouga, she's only a little bit away,"

So Kouga followed Sango to where I was lying at the time. Just dead.

Kouga, then, bent down to my body and started saying stuff in demon that no one could understand, expect Inuyasha, but he wasn't there at the time so no one could understand him.

When Inuyasha came back from whatever he was doing, he saw Kouga over my body and shouted at him to get away from my body.

Which caused Kouga to jump up, "This is all your fault mutt face! It's your fault she's dead. If I had been around she wouldn't have died!"

To this, Shippo said, Inuyasha looked shocked. I don't think that he had thought of it that way. But besides it's not his fault that I died, more like Naraku's.

"It is not!" Inuyasha shouted. Everyone agreed that they could see little tears forming around his eyes.

"It was too, you should have protected her!"

Sango stepped in here.

"It wasn't Inuyasha's fault, it was Naraku's. Naraku killed her, well wounded her, but it doesn't matter, just give us the shards Kouga!"

Kouga just bent down and plucked them from his legs before handing them over to Sango who held onto the jewel shard, "Kouga, we're going to take Kagome back to Kaede's village now, Kaede will know what to do," Sango said, looking at Kaede for help.

Kaede caught on andnodded in agreement, "Yes,"

"Fine, but do anything wrong with my Kagome and you will pay," Kouga said backing off so he could go back to his cave thingy-ma-bob.

After getting back to Kaede's village, they laid me down on a mattress and put theShikon no Tama back together.

They then gave it back to Kaede who said, "Oh greatShikon no Tama please grant our wish. Bring Lady Kagome back to life!" The jewel then started glowing but nothing happened to me. After the glowing stopped, theShikon no Tama became normal and dull.

Everyone looked really disappointed about it, but Kaede said to leave it for a day as theShikon no Tama needed time to work its magic.

Sango said the whole time they were waiting Inuyasha sat inside of the hut with me just talking.

The funny thing is, when Inuyasha was talking to me, I could hear his voice. Not really, you know, hear what he was saying, but just his voice.

When I woke up all I could see was black, just nothingness. So I screamed, and everybody came running to the hut I was in at the time.

As soon as the light flashed in my eyes I screamed again because it hurt really badly. It felt like I had woken up from a deep sleep. Everything was muffled at first then sounds and sights became clearer and clearer. And as my senses were staring to kick in, so did the pain. Iwould have doubled over in pain if I had been standing up.

Everyone was so happy that I was alive again. I didn't believe them when they said I had died. I said that they could get stuffed and that I had only been sleeping for a long time.

They all laughed at me and said that I had killed Naraku with my arrow and all the memories of the pervious hours came flooding back to me. I groaned and fall back onto the pillow, where I started to go back into sleep again. The last face I saw was Inuyasha's.

So it took me the next two days to get the energy to write in you about all that had happened and it'll be another few days before I'm going back to my era. I mean, I've got all these cuts and bruises all over me from Naraku throwing me into walls and where Kikyo piercing my shoulder with her arrow.

Well I need to go now; Sango is taking me to the hot springs to tell me something important. One guess what that is.

Anyway, see ya!

Love Kagome

* * *

I hope that wasn't too confusing, but as I explained at the top, Kagome got all that information when she was well enough to know about everything.

Thank you,

Cheekylips


	11. Chapter 11

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Or McDonalds**

* * *

15 of August

So I'm back here in my era again with nothing to do except go to school, go on dates, and watch Television or play on the computer.

Though I don't feel like doing any of those things at the moment because I just couldn't give a flying about anything right now.

I'm too bummed out from everything that happened in feudal Japan. Mom, grandpa and Souta are trying to get me to celebrate with them because I was the one who killed Naraku, but they freaked when I told them that I had died and gotten wished back from my friends. Well mom did anyway.

"Ohmigosh! Kagome, are you okay? My poor baby! You aren't a zombie are you? Because I don't want to have to kill you, I couldn't kill my baby girl!" She sobbed as she cuddle me, then pulled away from me to have a look at me, then cuddled me again, then pulled away from me. By the time she was done shaking me, my brain was pounding in my head, telling me to tell mom that if she didn't stop shaking me, my brain was going to explode.

Souta just looked at me. I was tired, I smelled like Kaede's hut (firewood and that kind of stuff), I had blood on my cloths, and my hair was a mess because I'm afraid to brush it because of all the knots in my hair.

"So are you with Inuyasha yet?" he asked

I walked away from them all and patted Fatty (I have decided to call my fat cat 'Fatty' because he is so fat) then walked up stairs to have a bath.

While taking my bath I brushed out all the knots in my hair, washed it, then I had to scrub all around my wounds, while thinking what a fool I made myself in feudal Japan.

What happened between Inuyasha and myself? A big fat nothing! Well something...

As I slowly packed up to leave (while I had Shippo taking everything out to stop me from leaving), I tried to explain to him why I have to leave but he said that I couldn't leave because I was like a mother to him. I started to cry softly from that and Shippo said that he was sorry.

"It's okay Shippo, I'm not crying because I'm upset with you, I'm crying because I'm sad," I said wiping away my tears.

Shippo started to get teary, "I'm sad too Kagome,"

He sat the watching me pack my stuff. Sango came in and sat down with Shippo just watching me pack my stuff into my school bag. I ignored them hoping to block them from my view as I packed.

When I walked outside to say good bye to everyone personally before I left. I pulled Sango to the side, "Sango, you are like a sister to me. You were always there for me when I needed you. To help me or just let me cry on your shoulder about you-know-who. Sango you are my best friend, and always will be and I promise to come back and visit you when ever I have the chance okay," Sango nodded while tears were starting to come down her cheeks. I hugged her for like ten minutes before I went to find Shippo. I spotted Kohaku while trying to find Shippo, so I went to say good bye to him, "Kohaku, I know that we haven't known each other for long, but you're my friend as well and I just wanted to say goodbye and promise that you'll take care of Sango," Kohaku nodded and said, "You're my friend too Kagome and I promise that I'll take care of Sango," I smiled at him before I started to look for Shippo again.

I found him near a little steam, "Shippo,"

He looked up at me, "Hey Kagome," he looked so small and sad.

"I wanted to say bye before I went home again," I said. Suddenly he jumped up into my arms.

"I knew that this day would come! Please stay Kagome!" He shouted

I cuddled him for a while before setting him down on the ground.

"I have to go back to my time Shippo, I don't belong in Feudal Japan. But I will come back and visit every chance that I get," I said. Shippo nodded and looked down at the ground.

"Good bye Kagome," He said. There were so many things I wanted to say to him. That, to me, he felt like a son and that I loved him as a son as well. But I couldn't because he ran off.

The next person on my list was Miroku. Well actually it was Inuyasha, but I couldn't find him so I just went to find Miroku.

"Hey Miroku," I said as I sat down next to him. He was sitting on the edge of the forest just watching something.

"Hello Lady Kagome," He closed his eyes before looking up at the darkening sky, "Everyone is going to miss you, but you'll be back," Then he grinned, "No one can resist me!"

I shot him a glare before saying, "Don't think Sango would like that remark,"

He looked shocked, "How'd you know?"

"Sango and I talk," I said, "But Miroku, you're a great friend, at times you're a bit of a lecher, I admit, but you're still a really good friend,"

Miroku smiled at me. I got up and hugged him but before I did I said, "Miroku this is a serious hug, so no funny business 'kay?"

"Alright Lady Kagome," he said

We hugged for a little while then I went to find Kaede and found her in her hut chopping up some herbs for dinner that night.

"Hello Kaede," I whispered as I walked in.

"Hello Kagome," She said looking up, "I trust ye I ready to go,"

"Almost, Kaede," I said, "I just have to say good bye to you all first,"

"Ye make it sound as if ye is not coming back," Kaede said taking some more herbs.

"I am, it's just that I'm not coming back for a while," How about NEVER?

She looked at me meaningful then she got up from where she was sitting, "Ye is a good friend to everyone, and ye is very kind to everyone," I knew that she was thinking of Inuyasha, "It be very sad that ye is leaving. But I want ye to have this as a gift from all of us," Kaede then pulled a box down from one of the selves, "Have this to remember us by,"

Then she gave me it. It's so pretty. It's painted white with soft pink cherry blossoms all over it. There's a little silver lock on there that Kaede gave me the key to as I left from saying good bye to her. That was everyone apart from Inuyasha.

No one knew where he was but they said that he would come as I left. They all walked me down to the well. I just talked about anything. I think I was talking about eggs yet again.

Reaching the well I placed my bag down and hugged everyone. I couldn't believe that it was finally over. Everything seemed so surreal.

Inuyasha came running as I sat on the well's edge. Everyone looked at each other and Sango said, "I think we better leave,"

As they moved off, Inuyasha just stood there looking down at the ground. I didn't know what to say to him but at the same time I did. Like there were loads of things I wanted to say to him but I didn't know which one to say to him at the time.

Five minutes we stood there in silence til I realised that I wouldn't be able to something to Inuyasha any more.

I grinned at him from under my fringe, "Inuyasha there is something I want to do,"

He looked up at me, "What's that Kagome?"

I started to grin evilly then I took a deep breathe, "Inuyasha SIT!"

He fell the ground with a soft _thud_. Oh being evil is great!

"Will you stop that!" He said. His voice was muffled from his face being in the dirt.

"Someday I will Inuyasha," I said helping him up. What say next?

I knew what I wanted to say to him, but I couldn't. So I hugged him. I could tell Inuyasha was surprised at him sudden hug but he hugged me back in any case. I didn't want to let go. I wanted to stay like that forever and just take in Inuyasha scent but I couldn't so after a few minutes of hugging I had to let go.

I went to take off his beads around his neck but he stepped back, "I want to keep them on, they look cool, plus I want to remember you,"

I could have cried but I had said to myself that I wouldn't cry when I said good bye to Inuyasha, "You're so sweet Inuyasha," That's when I knew what I had to do.

"Inuyasha, I want to tell you something, even though you may not agree with it, I still want to tell you it," I took a deep breath and got up on the well's wall to get ready to jump for my life, "Inuyasha, I love you," Then I kissed him on the lips for like five seconds then I jumped down the well.

When I got back to my era, I ran all the way to home.

Itold everyone about Naraku and how I died. Mom shook me, Grandpa hugged me, Souta congratulated me, and then I went up to my room to write in you about all of this. I placed the box that Kaede gave me on my desk. I opened it just before I wrote in you and do you know what it says on the inside? In large childish writing it says: _Kikyo_.

I don't think that Kaede meant to give me Kikyo's box, but she did and I'm kind of glad, because after all I am her reincarnation.

Love Kagome

16 of August

Hojo and I are officially over. In the most embarrassing way too. I (that's right. I didn't misspell anything) broke up with him while we were on a date in a café. Okay so it wasn't a café it was Macca's, but you get the same idea.

We were sitting there. Hojo was trying to make conversation with me but I couldn't talk. I mean who would want to if the person you loved (and newly confessed love) the most didn't love you back?

"Kagome, are you okay?" Hojo asked

I couldn't take it any more. I just couldn't handle being with him or leading him on anymore!

So I said, "Hmm lets see Hojo! The person I love doesn't love me even after I told them that I loved them, the boy I'm sitting across from doesn't get any of the hints that I don't like him and the reason why I went out with him in the first place, is because my so called 'friends' having been trying to hook me up with that boy and I didn't want to hurt his feelings by breaking up with him too early. Someone tried to kill you and almost exceeded in killing you if it had been not for the one you love, leading you to believe that he is in love with, causing you more heartbreak when they don't reply for over two days! So yes Hojo I am dandy!" That's when all of McDonalds looks around at us.

He looked at me for a moment, "You love someone else?" you could tell that he was heartbroken. Plus he was missing the point.

"Yes, I do!" I huffed then I stormed out of there, as fast as I could. Tears were pouring down my eyes as I said that. I just couldn't believe I had been that honest to someone when being that mean. I hadn't meant to hurt his feelings for anything, but it felt good to let it all out.

Now after all that the guilt is coming over me. Oh god, I feel so bad. I'm going to have to call him.

Later

Hojo and I are still friends, but he didn't mention anything about someone trying to kill me or about who I love.

I asked him not to mention any of that at school and he said he wouldn't. I thanked him and apologized for being such a bitch to him.

Well I'm going to be more depressed now.

See ya

Love Kagome


	12. Chapter 12

Inuyasha is totally OOC in the last part. Extreme fluffiness from Inuyasha but not extreme-to-the-max fluffiness.

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

* * *

19 of August

Hmmm, Souta just gave me a note, but he said that I couldn't read it until I get outside.

Whatever that is supposed to mean. Well I guess I have to go outside to read this thing. I don't know why I can't just read it here.

Kikyo's box is really nice.

Love Kagome

Later

I can't believe what just happened. I am never going to Feudal Japan ever again. I really mean it this time. Inuyasha thinks that my love for him is a really big joke. Doesn't he know that my heart is breaking into tiny little pieces as I write. I will never love again. Never.

Boys are so dumb. Who needs them?

I'll tell you what happened.

I was sitting on the bench not far from my home holding the paper that Souta had given me from Inuyasha. I hadn't read it yet and I was going to. I got the feeling that someone was watching me, but I pushed that feeling away and unfolded the paper and it said:

_I'm in love with you too_

I breathed really hard. I couldn't help it. Inuyasha thought that my love for him was a really big joke. Oh yes Inuyasha I don't have any feelings like Kikyo.

Anyway, I'm wearing a green jacket with a hood so I threw the hood over my face to stop anyone from seeing me cry.

I bounded up from the seat and started running from the bench. Just at the moment Yuka pulled up. She saw me crying, "What's wrong Kagome? Kagome, what happened? Are you upset about Hojo?" ­­­­She asked "Oh Kagome," She said giving me a hug, "Its okay,"

"No it's not, you know how I told you about Inuyasha," I said, she nodded, "I love Inuyasha," I cried, "And Inuyasha thinks my love is a joke, look at the note he wrote me!" I showed Yuka the note.

I bawled my eyes out while we were freezing our arses off because of the cold. This doesn't help my misery. I looked over near the well when I saw red. Inuyasha and Souta were watching me. Inuyasha took a step towards me. I shrieked. Yuka looked over and saw Inuyasha. She looked at him while I yanked her to her car.

"That's him isn't it?" Yuka said, "The guy with the pointy ears. That's Inuyasha"

"Yes," I answered wiping my eyes with my sleeve.

"I didn't think that he was human from the way that you described him, I mean, how can someone have cute ears,"

That made me cry even harder, "Can we just go back to your place?"

"Sure," she said.

Lucky enough the car had tinted windows so I could look behind. Inuyasha was standing there, just looking at me. I couldn't read his facial expression.

So I asked if I could sit out on her balcony for a while, just to be alone for a little while. Yuka said to go ahead and she said to take all the time I need. Yuka sat out with me while I babbled on about my whole story. You know about feudal Japan, Naraku, the jewel shards, Inuyasha and everyone. When I was done she said, "I thought there was different reason from why you were sick all the time. I believe you Kagome," then she got up. I grabbed her and said, "Thank you, but please don't tell anyone about this?"

"Of course," she smiled at me and walked inside.

So I'm out here on the balcony, on a deck chair writing in you. Yuka's mother gave me a blanket and said I could keep it as long as I want just as long as I put it away. I thanked her and wrapped it around me.

I've stopped crying now. I'm sure that I have some snot on my chin.

Oh my god, you would not believe who is here!

Later

Sango can be scary when she wants to be. I don't know how she found me. Sango sat with me for half an hour, on a deck chair (which she said was really weird to sit on), and talked to me.

Anyway, Sango came through the door and sat down next to me on a deck chair, "Kagome what are you doing out here, come back inside. It's freezing cold for god's sake!"

"I'm not coming back inside," I said

"Look from what Miroku told me about you and Inuyasha. I understand that -," I cut her off.

"You don't understand anything Sango. You and Miroku are together, you two love each other and you have put a cake in the oven," I said pointing to her belly. "Only a little while back did I realise that I love Inuyasha all along and I told him the night just before I left but only today did I get an answer," Sango looked at me softly, like a mother. "What did he say?" she asked then she looked at me weirdly, "We have not!"

"He joked about. He thought that it was one big joke! He thinks that my love for him is one big joke! He loves clay more than me" I started to cry again. While I was sniffing I said, "Yes you have"

Sango hugged me, "I'm sure he doesn't. Kikyo's dead again remember?" she said, "And no we haven't"

I ignored the part about Kikyo. "He does too! I'm never going back to Feudal Japan again," Sango looked hurt, "Well while he's around. Just send me a note when he's gone and I'll come and visit," I reasoned, "Well at I know that you two have slept together," Actually I didn't know this, but I was about to find out.

"But that's not going to make it all better,"Sango said then she blushed, "How you know?"

"It does to me," I retorted, "I didn't, but you just told me,"

Sango looked away her face crimson, "I understand that you have a dance tonight?" she whispered

"Yes I do, but I'm not going to go,"

"Why not?" she turned back to me and looked surprised, "You've been talking about this dance for ages," I have.

"I'll be a loser if I go,"

Sango narrowed her eyes at me, "That's it, Kagome," she hissed at me. I looked up, "This is not the Kagome who I know. The Kagome I know never gives up! Now you march back home and get ready for your dance and you'll go to that dance AND have a good time whether you like it or not!" See I told you Sango could be scary.

I stood up, went through the door and said good bye to my friend and thanked her for letting me be here. Yuka asked who Sango was. I said that she was from feudal Japan, the one I had been talking about. Yuka nodded and smiled at Sango. Sango returned the smile.

I walked back outside and Sango marched me home and stood outside my door while I got ready for my end of year dance.

I put on the dress that my mom made. You know the one that is light green, low cut all the way down just above my belly button. It's really long, more than I expected. It also has a side split right from the top of my thigh all the way down from there. It's long sleeved so that's alright since it's really cold for August. It looks really good on.

When I walked outside, Mom was there with a camera, waiting for me. She took photos of me. Sango and I, Sango, me and Souta. By the time she was done, Sango was grinning at my red face.

"Kind of wish you still had your sun burnt face don't you?" Sango whispered to me

"Oh shut up!"

I'm in the car right now and I feel like I'm going to hurl. Sango's sitting beside me looking out the window at all the bright lights of Tokyo.

Oh god! I'm here now! I'm going to hurl!

Love Kagome

20 of August

I have a multi-answer quiz for you. When you first meet a demon do you:

A. Run into the hills screaming like a little school girl.

B. Climb the nearest tree, close your eyes and hope he'll be gone by the time you open them, or

C. Scramble back from where you came from, and never return

Well, those were the thoughts that were running though my head at the time I met Inuyasha, who was pinned to a tree at the time.

Last night was the same. I had the exact same thoughts that I had when I first met him. Except for the fact I wasn't scared of him, I was just embarrassed. Not that I was embarrassed to been seen with him, I just was embarrassed to SEE him because of my recent confession to him about my burning desire for him and him not answering until yesterday where I started crying thinking it was a big joke.

But last night was the best night of my life! I'm so glad that Sango made me go.

After I got out of the car Sango escorted me to the door to make sure that I didn't do a runner, but how could I? The dress was skin tight.

People teeming around the place looking for their friends and/or dates. So I went inside and found my friends, just sitting there chatting to their own dates. ­­­Yuka had told them that Hojo and I had broken up (but she didn't tell them why). They all greeted me and said how sorry they were and that they thought that we would last forever (as if! Not after what I said to him). I looked over at the door and there was Sango glaring at me. I quickly followed my friends to a table.

They all got up with their dates and I was left like a total tool. I was there for about half an hour before I got up to get some fresh air. I mean all the couples making out. It made me feel sick knowing the guy that I'm in love with would never want to exchange spit with me **EVER**!

I got outside to the balcony and stood there for ten minutes thinking how much my life sucked. I think I was crying at one stage. And I think that there was a giant shot ball running down my nose. I was about to go back in when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and who was there but Inuyasha.

"I thought that I would find you here," he said giving a very weak smile.

"What do you want?" I said feeling a lump in my throat rise. _Please, I don't want to cry._

I couldn't help but notice that he was looking really hot. His hair was everywhere and you could tell that he had run really fast to get here. _Sigh._

"I tried to find you at your house but you weren't there," Inuyasha said softly

Mom had told me that, "I know," I wished the floor would open up and I would fall into a lake and drown.

"Kagome, I didn't mean to make you cry today,"

Or maybe the floor could open up and I would fall forever. Yeh I could handle that.

"It wasn't that. It was something Hojo said,"

"Yeh, Sango told me about that," Inuyasha said looking up at the stars

Yeh probably the whole of Feudal Japan would know about by now. Shippo would have made little pictures of it (bless him).

"The thing is, Kagome," Inuyasha said, "Is that I knew that you loved me before you told me,"

That's when Inuyasha opened my chest, ripped out my heart, flung it into the streets of Tokyo and thousands of cars had run over it. It couldn't have hurt anymore than that. I could feel tears well up in my eyes again. Why didn't he just throw me over the balcony as well?

"You did?" It's one thing to have your heart broken. But to do it in front of all my peers, now that's harsh.

"Of course I did," He sounded impatient. "Sango told me,"

I looked up at his face for the first time. "_Sango _told you?" I cried, "That witch! I'm never telling her anything again"

He looked at me "And I also read it in your diary, but that's not important,"

"You read it in my diary?" I was so shocked. But I was also shocked because he could read? There's something for the memory book.  
Inuyasha grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me gently, "Kagome, please listen, I meant what I wrote" Inuyasha paused and my heart started to pull back together. "Kagome I want to say something to you," He said quickly. You could tell he was going to say something meaningful so I stayed there for a moment and listened. "When I turned like a full-blooded demon, you stuck by me no matter what. I realised that I, well, loved you when you died. I realised that once upon a time I loved Kikyo, but what I feel for you is much more than I could feel for Kikyo. When you saw Kikyo and me, when you knew that I had chosen Kikyo. I had only chose her because I felt owed her for something. But spending time with her the other day made me think that I wasn't in love with her anymore and that maybe," He looked shyly at me, "I'm in love with you," My heart flew. He loves me. He loves me! INUYASHA LOVES ME!

I felt so alive when he said that. I told myself to breathe and that this was really happening. But it's hard to breathe when you're crying from happiness.

"I love you too, Inuyasha," I cried

Inuyasha looked at me funny, "Then why did you start crying when you read the note?"

"Because I thought that you were making fun of me,"

"I wouldn't," He said. I couldn't help it; I kissed him on the mouth. I kissed him! Not like in the movies where the guys kiss the girls: I kissed him. And he kissed me back.

And I found out then that kissing the guy you love gives you the greatest feeling in the world! Anyway, Yuka walked past and looked at us. She smiled and closed the door so no one would see us.

While we were kissing, he asked weather he could mark me now. I know its demon customs, so I told him if he could if I was to go under anaesthetic and not feel the pain or he could just rack off! But he knew that I was joking so he just laughed at me. Though at the time I was being serious, but I've died, so I can do anything!

After we were done kissing, I told Inuyasha that I wanted to go home so he picked me up, on arm around my shoulders and the under my knees then ran all the way home!

We stopped at my house and we would have made wild, passionate love if mom, Souta and grandpa weren't home. Just kidding. Souta was on his way to his bedroom with Fatty and a glass of water, "Hey Kagome, what are you doing back so early?"

"Inuyasha came for me," I said dreamily

"So you two are together now?" He said apprehensively. I nodded, "Then why did you cry when you read the note he gave you?"

"Reasons that you will never know of," I said, "Was it you who wrote it?" I asked him

"Yes it was, but Inuyasha told me what to write," I was satisfied. I put some stuff away and walked Inuyasha back to the well.

We kissed before he went back into the well. And I skipped all the way home. I kissed Souta on the head and called him a little star before I glided up to my room, but I was too excited to write so I stayed up half the night talking to ­­ Ayumi on MSN.

I have to go now. I'm going to Feudal Japan where Inuyasha and I can tell everyone of our love.

And plus, I can threaten and bash up Sango for ever telling Inuyasha that I loved him before I was ready to tell him! But I guess we'll have to wait for that since Miroku and Sango have something else to say too. No surprises there. Plus she really was the reason why I went to the dance in the first place… but never mind she told him one of my secrets! SHE WILL PAY!

Wait a moment. How could Sango go through the well? Only Inuyasha can. This doesn't make sense. I'm going to have to ask Sango about this. Maybe I just hallucinated that Sango had come and made me go to the dance because of the cold had some how affected me mentally? I don't know. My brain hurts.

I better get going other wise Inuyasha will kill me.

Love Kagome

* * *

I'M DONE! Thank you to all those who reviewed my story. And thank you to all those who were constant reviewers. You guys and/or girls are the best, you know that!

Love ya all!

Cheekylips


End file.
